Amor del alma
by Heart on winter
Summary: Ella perdió en un accidente su familia y algo más, fue llevada a vivir con su madrina y padrino los cuales eran los mejores amigos de su familia, a los once años puedes conocer al amor de tu vida, pero será correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

Amor del alma:

Sumari:

Ella perdió en un accidente su familia y algo más, fue llevada a vivir con su madrina y padrino los cuales eran los mejores amigos de su familia, a los once años puedes conocer al amor de tu vida, pero será correspondido es tierno y sincero amor, que sucederá con el paso del tiempo.

Prov. Bella:

Veníamos de visitar a mis tíos Esme y Carlisle, a sus hijos, Emmet de 12 años (mi mejor amigo hombre), Alice11 años (mi mejor amiga mujer) y Edward 11 años (el amor de mi vida, solo que el aun no los sabe) Alice y Edward son mellizos, todos los domingos tenemos una reunión familiar por que Tía Esme y mamá son las mejores amigas, y papá y Carlisle también, nosotros tres nos llevamos de maravilla aunque siempre tengo que soportar las bromas de Emmet por mis constantes caídas y mis sonrojos absurdos, pero aun así me protege y me cuida en su forma rara, el es como un gran niño, de grandes y expresivos ojos azules como los de mi tío , y un cuerpo de un chico de 14 años y unos hoyuelos que se forman cada vez que sonríe, cabello negro. Los locos ataques de Alice de vestirme como una muñeca y hacer que le modele la ropa cosa que odio a mas no poder, Alice al igual que Edward tiene los ojos verdes , es menuda y pequeña, y su cabello es negro y parecen púas que miran a diferentes direcciones, ella asegura que un día me casare con Edward y me dice "nunca apuestes contra Alice Cullen" yo suelo rodar los ojos ante aquí comentario pero siempre me sonrojo ella se da cuenta pero no dice nada yo le conté lo que siento por su hermano pero le pedí que no dijera nada Edward es demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo , con Edward las cosas son más fluidas hablamos de libros ,música ,el me defiende y me esconde de sus hermanos cada vez que puede vamos juntos a las clases de piano aun que debo aceptar que el es mucho mejor que yo en todo él tiene un equilibrio nato y una gracia para hacer las cosas sorprendente, en cambio yo soy torpe a más no poder me tropiezo asta con mis propios pies, él es alto también pero no tanto como Emmet y tiene un color de cabello muy peculiar y hermoso es un color cobrizo entre el rubio de mi tío y el caramelo de mi tía es hermoso, cuando fija sus ojos en mi no logro mentirle en nada es por eso que trato de evitar mirarlo a los ojos en medida de lo posible, el me dice cielo ya que dice que le transmito el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad de cuando mira el cielo y yo le digo mar por sus ojos y por que también me transmite ese sentimiento de paz que da el mar, mi mamá dice que naci con 30 años acuestas y que cada año crezco mas ya que soy una niña muy madura para solo tener 11 años, yo soy un poco mas alta que Alice, mis ojos son color chocolates al igual que mi cabello, nada extraordinario ni fuera de lo común, me gusta cocinar desde que tengo 10, ya que mi mama no es tan buena cocinera.

-mamá crees que pueda venir a jugar con Alice mañana. (le pregunte a mi mama con la esperanza de verlos otra vez).

-Bella cariño, no te vasta ver a Edward en tus clases de piano y en la escuela también tienes que ir a su casa todos los días jajajaja. (río mi madre si mi madre sabe que me gusta Edward, yo no se lo dije pero ella es muy intuitiva en ese aspecto).

-Bells aun es muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas, primero terminara una carrera universitaria y luego tendrá un novio, como eso de los 30 años y si se puede mas, verdad Bells. (dijo mi papa, un poco molesto con el comentario de mi mama, ya que para el siempre seré su pequeña).

-jajaja claro papa. (le conteste si poder evitar reírme ante aquel comentario ).

-Charlie, tu hija esta creciendo y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para cambiarlo, pronto tendrá citas y tu no podrás oponerte a eso ya que yo la apoyare. (le contesto mi mama, sacándolo la lengua cosa que me hiso reír mucho).

-bueno, bueno, creo que aun falta para eso y espero que falte mucho.(dijo mi papa otra vez serio, y mirándome por el retrovisor).

-Claro papá aun falta. (dije para tranquilizarlo).

-Charlie sabes me encanta vivir en Forks, pero algún día podremos vivir en un lugar un poco mas cálido y menos lluvioso. (dijo mi madre haciendo un mohín, ese es un tema que me disgustaba muchísimo oír , ya que yo no quería irme de Forks).

-Mamá no me gusta que digas que nos iremos de Forks, sabes que yo no me quiero ir, no entiendo como no te gusta es un lugar tranquilo, y verde, como puedes querer vivir en una ciudad una de ruido y calurosa. (dije un poco molesta pero sin llegar a ser grosera).

-Bella cariño ya se que a ti te gusta aquí y nunca me cambiaria de aquí sin tu consentimiento pero ahí ciudades hermosas y cálidas, no necesariamente tiene que ser una gran ciudad solo quiero un poco de sol debes en cuando cariño. (dijo mi madre asomándose por entre los dos, asientos).

-yo no pienso irme y dejar aquí a Alice, Emmet, y Edward ,ellos son mis amigos y nunca tendré mejores amigos que ellos no dejare que me separen de los que más quiero, mis tíos ellos son sus amigos por que quieres dejarlo no es justo eres mala al solo pensar en ti.(dije totalmente roja y molesta ante la perspectiva de ya no ver a mis amigos nunca mas).

-mi niña no me digas eso yo nunca aria algo para lastimarte.(dijo mi madre con una lagrima surcando su mejilla).

-mam….(mi padre dio un afrenón impidiéndome disculparme con mi mama, avía una luz segadora enfrente de auto mi papa dio un gran volanta so con el carro).

El carro comenzó a dar vueltas, dio unas tres vueltas, y luego quedo a un lado de un acantilado, me ardían los ojos, no veía nada y me dolía un brazo, Alice cuando nos veníamos nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, y nos insistió que nos quedáramos a dormir con ellos, mis papas y los Cullen se rieron de ella pero yo sabia que ella siempre tiene razón, y ahora me doy cuenta.

-B..e…..lla.(dijo mi mamá tratando de encontrarme con su brazo yo no traía el cinturón de seguridad así que estaba tirada en el techo de auto me dolía tato mi cabeza, que el brazo paso a segundo plano, estaba comenzando a marearme el olor de sangre estaba comenzado a hacer estragos en mi.

- A aq..ui …es ..to..y ..ma..mi(conteste no sin mucha dificultad).

-ca..riñ..o t.o..ma.. el te..lef..ono.. de …tu..pa..pa.. y ..mar..ca…el ..un..o di..le ..lo qu…e. suce…dio a …tu ..ti…o,(dijo mi madre extendiéndome el teléfono), per….o pr..im..ero…sal .de….aqe..i.

-s..i .ma…mi.(conteste saliendo por una ventana rota la verdad no veía muy bien mi vista era borrosa y no alcanzaba distinguir mucho, me corte la pierna y el estomago al intentar salir, con el teléfono el la mano tantee el numero ya que no veía nada)

-diga, Habla el Dr. Cullen.(contesto mi tío).

-Ti….o. so…y .Be….ll…a (conteste intentando no desmayarme).

-Bella cariño que pasa donde estas, por que te oyes así.(pregunto muy alarmado mi tio)

-a…m.m..m , no, s..e .. exactamente, do..n.d..ee….,n..os…enc..…am.o..s, íbamos ..pa...sa.., y ….l.u.e.…solo ,recuerdo una luz y muchas vueltas el carro sigue en la carretera creo que mi papa esta inconsciente y mima sigue consiente pero se le dificulta hablar ,TIO PORFAVOR VEN A YUDARNOS NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA NI APAPA ;NI MAMA.(conteste recobrando un poco la conciencia y entrando en la histeria por completo).

-Calma Bella ya estoy en camino no me cuelgues habla conmigo y no te acerques al carro y trata de estar lo mas tranquila posible. (me dijo mi tío, pero yo no podía estar tranquila no veía mucho pero lo que veía no era muy alegador).

-Tío, tío, al carro le escurre la gasolina se puede prender , tengo que sacar a mis papas de ahí no quiero que les pase nada .(dije todo esa oración sin tomar aire y acercándome al carro)

-Bella…, NO te acerques al carro. (Dijo mi tío oyendo que no le contestaba se escucho como aceleraba).

-mamá, mamá, mamá. Tienes que salir de aquí ahí que sacar a mi papá, mamá respóndeme mamá estas consiente, puedes te, mamá, mamá, MAMÁ. (mi mamá no respondía y yo estaba totalmente desesperada, entre de nuevo al auto dejando el teléfono en la calle, de donde salía los gritos de Carlisle diciendo que no entrara, me volví a cortar una pierna, comencé a tocar a mi mama despacio un tratando de ser lo mas delicada posible).

-Bella que haces aquí sal de aquí ahora mismo mi niña yo estere mejor cuando tu tío, llegue. (dijo mi mama en un extraño tono que no me gustaba mucho).

-pero mamá, mamá el auto puede explotar, esta botando la gasolina por favor vamos a intentar sacarte y luego lo intentaremos con papá. (dije aun en estado de shock, por su calma y sus palabras).

-Bella cariño sal de aquí por favor obedéceme y te amo pequeña no lo olvides sal ahora y espera a tu tío lo mas lejos del auto que puede si amor. (dijo tomándome de la mano y dándole un suave apretón, yo me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo y un beso).

-mama, no me parece buena idea pero are lo que me dices, te amo y disculpa lo que te dije, no era cierto llamare de nuevo al tío para saber por que tarda tanto en llegar, te quiero mamá.(me acerque a mi papa y lo abrace y lo bese en su frente , y l susurre un te amo todo estará bien en su oído.)

-lo se cariño no te preocupes ahora sal de aquí, por favor y no olvides que nunca estarás sola nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.(no entendí el significado de sus palabras pero me dispuse después de darle un nuevo beso en la frente , a hacer lo que me pidió).

Salí del auto y como mi mama me lo, tome atientas el celular de nuevo y camine a ciegas a el otro lado de la calle , solo veía cosas borrosas , una luz acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mi dirección, como poco a poco se prendía fuego al auto, todo paso tan rápido el carro para justo enfrente de mi , de ahí salió mi tío atrás del carro venia dos ambulancias, mi tío corrió para alcanzarme mientras yo corría hacia el carro , lo que mas temía esta pasando el carro iba a explotar y mis padres estaban dentro de el, yo gritaba todo lo veía borroso con mis ojos pero claramente en mi mente, yo le gritaba a mi tío que me ayudara que ,mis papas estaban dentro del auto todavía, el corría hacia a mi en lugar de correr hacia el auto , de repente todo se ilumino de ver todo borroso , vi una gran explosión, y después todo negro mi tío me tomo antes de desplomarme de rodillas en el suelo, grite y llore gritaba por mis padre , les pedían que lo rescataran tenia mis ojos los tenia cerrados , el dolor de cabeza aumento al máximo no soportaba la cabeza , cobre conciencia de mis propias heridas , m soledad, estaba total y completamente sola en este mundo.

-Bella cariño, perdóname debí de haber tardado menos, pero tus padres no sobrevivieron, lo siento amor. (Me dijo mi tío, llorando por lo que pude escuchar, me seguí abrazando fuertemente ya que yo no le había dicho que mi brazo me dolía horrible, tomo mi cara al ver que no le respondía, limpio mis lágrimas y me dijo).

-Tío no fue tu culpa yo no puede hacer nada, soy una inútil, es por eso que dios me castigo ,es por eso es que no puedo ver nada , me duele la ca..be..za(le dije agachándome y vomitando, todo lo que hace poco había cenado. La cabeza me dolía aun más y me desplome en los brazos de mi tío.

Espero que les guste chicas es mi primer fic largo amm , no se que tan buena sea ,espero que les guste y estoy un poco loca pero soy híper romántica.

Atte: amazona.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA PROV:

Mi mente se negaba a regresar a la realidad me encontraba encerrada en ella, entre pesadilla y pesadilla, sola en la oscuridad, no se cuanto tiempo exactamente he estado durmiendo, en las pesadillas repito la cena, la charla en el auto, la forma en que le hable a mi mama, el accidente y, sobre todo la explosión esa es la ultima imagen que recuerdo no se que me sucedió exactamente pero después de la explosión no recuerdo ninguna imagen solo a mi tío abrazándome y pidiéndome disculpas pero no lo veo solo lo siento y lo escucho , después el vomito , la oscuridad comienza en ese instante, trato de despertar pero no puedo trato de gritar pero no se si lo logro ,me siento completamente sola y vulnerable, mis padres, ya no están eso es algo que tengo completamente claro, pero por que me han quitado a mis padres, por que a mi, debes en cuando escucho voces conocidas, siento que me tocan la cara y besan mi frente, susurran cosas como "no estas sola pequeña", "regresa con nosotros, te extrañamos".

Empecé a sentir un intenso y punzante dolor en mi cabeza, me ardía mi brazo izquierdo, y mi pierna derecha, los ruidos se acercaban, empecé a distinguir voces, la de tía Esme, Edward, y tío Carlisle, hablaban en susurro y reconocí a Edward tenia mi mano entre una de las suyas y acariciaba mi cabello con la otra, su característico olor inundaba mis fosas nasales, con mi mano libre lentamente comencé a mover mi mano para alcanzar la de Edward y darle un pequeño apretón y empecé a abrir los ojos pero aun estaba todo negro.

-Papá, esta despertando, esta despierta, lo esta, apretó mi mano, y abrió sus ojos, papá, Bella estas despierta te duele mucho la pierna o el brazo, quieres agua. (Todo lo decía en estado de excitación y nervosismo, tocando delicadamente mi brazo y mi cara simultáneamente, pero sin soltar mi mano, se formo una sonrisa tonta en mi cara a pesar de la tristeza me reconfortaba saber que el y mis tíos estaban conmigo).

-Edward tranquilo, Bella cariño como te encuentras tienes algunas molestia pasa algo. (Dijo tío Carlisle, de alguna parte de la habitación voltee a la dirección donde provenía la voz pero aun no logre ver nada trate de incorporarme y Edward rápidamente me ayudo a hacerlo).

-pues comencemos, veo todo completamente negro, me duele un poco la cabeza , la pierna me molesta un poco, el brazo me arde un poco también, detesto los hospitales , gracias por estar aquí tía Esme, tío Carlisle, y Edward gracias a ti también, y por cierto ¿desde cuando estoy aquí?(conteste sin que ninguno me interrumpiera y completamente calmada, apreté la mano de Edward fuertemente).

-como que no puedes ver, por que no puede ver, papá has algo, (dijo Edward, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y tratando de encontrar algo mal con ella).

-Has estado inconsciente desde anoche, hijo, yo… (No lo deje terminar, lo interrumpí lo mas calmado que pude).

-es mi castigo por gritarle a mi mama antes del accidente y no hacer nada de utilidad para salvarlos, no los ayude, murieron por mi culpa, soy una mala persona. (Dije bajando la mirada y dejando escapar las lágrimas que, aun quedaban en mi sistema, me daba una vergüenza enorme admitir que soy tan mala, que fui una completa inútil).

Todo se convirtió en silencio nadie decía nada, sabían que tenían razón, soy una mala persona las lagrimas, brotaban de mis ojos, Edward tomo mi cara, limpio mis lagrimas y beso mi frente, después me abrazo fuertemente, me fue soltando lentamente y limpio de nuevo mi cara, y beso mi frente otra vez.

-nunca dices lo que espero, cielo.(dijo abrazándome mas fuerte aun).

-Cariño, como puedes creer eso, tu no mereces ningún castigo, eres una hija excelente, y llamaste a mi Carlisle, y trataste a de ayudar en lo que pudiste, Bella tu eres una buena persona, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca quiero volver a escuchar que digas que no eres un buena persona y que eres una inútil, entendiste, entendiste Bella.- (me dijo mi tía Esme abrazándome junto con Edward).

-Ustedes lo dicen por que me quieren, pero no fui de utilidad, ahora que es lo que voy a hacer, no veo, si me mandan a un orfanato, nadie me adoptaría, por que estoy ciega, no es verdad, nunca mas voy a poder ver otra vez , no voy a ver el cielo, los ojos de Edward, los pucheros de Alice para convencerme de algo, o la cara de Emmet cuando hace alguna travesura, estoy sola, mi papa y mi mama, no están ,y ustedes no tienen que cargar con un estorbo como yo, no se que es lo que va a pasar conmigo.(dije con la cabeza gacha, aun que no viera, sabia que todos me miraban, y lo peor con lastima, saben que tengo razón).(poco a poco sentí que Edward dejaba de abrazarme, tomaba mi cara con mucha delicadeza, me quitaba las lagrimas que salían de mis ojo).

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada cielo, fue un accidente, por favor no llores mas y mis papas, no te dejaran sola, estarás con nosotros y no eres un estorbo eres una persona muy importante para todos, Alice y Emmet, están afuera esperando a saber algo de ti, mi papa solo me dejo estar a mi contigo.(dijo el, intentando reconfortarme).

-Bella, nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que no pises un orfanato, es mucho mas fácil ya que tus papás, en el testamento aparte de dejarte la casa y una pequeña cantidad para la universidad, estipularon que nosotros seriamos tus tutores legales encaso de que les pasara algo.(dijo Carlisle, acariciando mi mejilla).

-Cariño creo que tendrás que ir con un psicólogo por un tiempo, si amor, para que entiendas que fue tu culpa fue un accidente nadie puedo hacer nada amor. (Me dijo tía Esme).

-Tío Carlisle, ammm…, entonces no es un castigo, podre volver a ver algún día, mis papas no están enojados conmigo en el cielo, ¿no hice nada malo?, tío no quiero ir a un orfanato, no quiero estar sola, Edward te puedes quedar conmigo. (Dije todo casi en un susurro)

- recordé lo último que me dijo mi mamá, antes de salir del carro no hice nada malo, mi mama ni mi papa están enojados conmigo y me cuidan des de el cielo y tratare de ser la mejor persona para que estén orgullosos de mi desde el cielo. (Dije alzando mi cara y formando una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que no podría ver pronto pero haría todo lo posible para, adáptame y ser mas productiva).

-Esme creo que Bella no necesitara ir a ningún psicólogo, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, y Bella con respecto a lo de tu vista contacte a un especialista que te practico algunos estudios, esta tarde nos dará los resultados, y Edward puede estar contigo tanto como el lo desee. (Dijo mi tío, y pude intuir su sonrisa en la vos por que ya no me culpaba).

-Papá, yo me quiero quedar con Bella tanto tiempo como ella quiera, gracias por darme permiso, mama ¿puedes decirle al duende y a Emmet, que Bella despertó?.(el aun me tenia entre sus brazos, me sentía completamente bien ahí así que no dije absolutamente nada y acomode mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello).

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos Esme, tienes que decirle a Alice que le prepare una habitación a Bella.

-Tio Carlisle ammm, podría, amm podría dormir con Edward, no quiero estar sola, claro si a el no le molesta dormir conmigo.(dije con la cara escondida aun pero podía sentir mi cara arder, no seria la primera vez que durmiéramos en la misma habitación, siempre que me quedaba en su casa me dormía en el cuarto de Alice, pero a media noche el iba por mi para que durmiéramos juntos, me encantaba dormir con el, siempre me relajaba y descansaba mejor cerca de el).

-bueno esa no es una decisión que yo deba tomar deberías pedírselo a Edward.(dijo mi tío Carlisle, algo dudoso).

-oh, si claro, amm Edward te importaría compartir habitación conmigo, prometo no darte problemas, y ser muy silenciosa, recoger todo lo que tire, y no tocar tu colección de discos sin tu permiso.(dije sacando mi cara de donde la tenia y al acabar poniéndola en el mismo lugar y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, para escucharlo decir su respuesta).(Edward se había quedado callado y no decía nada pensé que se había molestado conmigo, por ser tan molesta y empalagosa así que me dispuse a decirle que no importaba, siempre puedo dormir con Alice).

-oh, no importa Edward, ya haces demasiado estando aquí encerrado conmigo, no te preocupes siempre puedo compartir alcoba con Alice.(dije retirando, mi cabeza de mi escondite y alejando me de el un poco seguro que ya estaba arto de tanto drama).

Me separe totalmente de el y me dispuse a darle vuelta a mi cara pero no esta muy segura de donde fue que escuche la voz de mi tía Esme la ultima vez así que la llame.

-Tía Esme. (Dije un poco alto).

-Aquí estoy cariño (Dijo apoyándose del otro lado de la cama y acariciando mi mejilla, yo trataba de contener las lagrimas el hecho, que Edward no quisiera Lidiar con una ciega como yo era lo mas normal del mundo no se por que me sentía tan mal).

-Tía podrías decirle a Alice que si le gustaría compartir la habitación conmigo. (Dije formando una pequeña sonrisa para que Edward no tuviera lastima de mi).

-Claro cariño. (Dijo mi tía poniéndose de pie).

- amm tía me gustaría que no le dijeras nada de que no puedo ver nada, me gustaría, escuchar el resultado del especialista antes de que ella se preocupe de mas, si por favor. (Dije haciendo un puchero como los que hacia Alice, creo que no me salió muy bien porque tanto mi tía como mi tío se atacaron de la risa).

-tan mal lo hice. (Dije intensificando el puchero).

-No cariño creo que has tenido una gran maestra. (Dijo mi tía conteniendo la risa).

Me gire ala dirección donde creo que se encontraba Edward todavía, lo podía sentir cerca así que alce mi mano buena, bueno la que no tenia raspada y la puse en su mejilla tanteando un poco el la tomo y poso la suya sobre la mía yo suspire antes de decir lo que no quería decir pero no quería que se quedara aquí solo por compromiso.

-Edward no tienes por que quedarte aquí, ya se que quieres hacer otra cosa, que estar aquí encerrado conmigo, ve con mi tía Esme, seguro que Emmet quiere comprar algunos dulces, no se yo, se que te divertirás mucho mas afuera que aquí dentro conmigo, no te preocupes por la de la habitación, no debí pedirte algo así te imaginas tendrías que cargar conmigo todo el tiempo, discúlpame por favor no te enojes conmigo si, ya suficiente has hecho con estar aquí desde ayer en la noche.

-yo…, yo no estoy enojado contigo cielo, y me encantaría compartir recamara contigo, podemos usar el ático que es mas grande tiene mas espacio y podríamos poner el piano ahí podríamos practicar juntos, y no me molestaría que tomaras algún disco de mi colección de discos, si, claro si yo puedo tomar alguno libro, de tu tesoro. (Dijo Edward abrazándome de nuevo, con respecto a mi tesoro mi abuela Marie, me leía todos los días desde que tengo memoria, tenia tantos libros, y cuando aprendí a leer yo le leía, antes de morir perdió la vista, así que no estoy tan perdida con respecto a lo que la ceguera se refiere, me enseño muchas cosas con respecto a su situación para que la comprendiera y la ayudara ,cuando murió me dejo todos sus libros, la mayoría son clásicos como mi libro favorito, Orgullo y perjuicio, todos son de ediciones muy viejas y empastados en piel, son 147 libros de los cuales solo he leído solo 86, claro Orgullo y perjuicio mas de 5 veces me encanta ese libro).

-Claro no hay problema, además, si no vuelvo a ver, alguien tiene que disfrutar de ellos, sabes me faltaron de leer 61, creo que si no hubiera releído Orgullo y perjuicio tantas veces me faltarían menos. (Dije abrasándolo mas fuerte, mi tío y mi tía, no decían nada pero sabía que estaban ahí).

Edward empezó a reírse y después mis tíos junto con el yo no sabía por que se reían, así que me quede callada.

-nunca, dices lo que espero cielo, y claro que volverás a ver, seguro que papa te ayudara.

-Claro, que la ayudaremos, hijo pero debo ir a ver a los demás pacientes, y tu madre debe ver como están tus hermanos, Bella nos vemos en la tarde vendré junto con el Dr.Whitlock, para ver como podremos ayudarte.

Oí como la puerta era abierta, mi tía se acerco a mi me dio un beso en la frente y otro a Edward, después se oyeron pasos y como cerraban la puerta.

-cielo tienes que dormir un poco, tal vez así se te quite el dolor de cabeza. (Me dijo Edward, acariciando mi cabello, y recostándose junto conmigo).

-te dormirías conmigo, por favor, abrázame fuerte. (Le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho justo encima de su corazón, lo escuche latir durante un rato, en silencio asta que el me respondió.)

-siempre estaré contigo cielo, no importa lo que pase, ni lo que nos suceda yo siempre estaré para ti, te quiero Bella. (Dijo, abrazándome y dándome un tierno beso en mi cabeza).

-yo también te quiero, gracias por prometerme eso, yo también siempre estaré para ti, aun que creo q ahora no seré tan útil.(intente bromear, riendo sin humor el me abrazo mas fuerte).

-duerme cielo. (Me susurro, y me empezó a tararear la canción que escribimos juntos en clase, era una melodía tan dulce, el dijo quera el sentimiento de paz que le transmitían cuando estaba junto a el).

Me despertó el sonido de pasos y del abrir de una puerta, escuche voces, entonces pensé que era hora de despertar, no había tenido pesadillas esta vez, solo un sueño pacifico con mis padres donde me decían que me querían y que me cuidarían desde el cielo, escuchaba el corazón de Edward aun bajo mi ojera, me encantaba ese sonido, era tan relajante, poco a poco me fui sentando en la cama del hospital, como odio los hospitales, a mi corta edad ya tengo todo un registro en urgencias.

-veo que ya descansaste Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste, no tuviste pesadillas verdad? (Dijo mi tío y me lo imagine son riendo, voltee mi cara hacia donde escuche su voz y le regale una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarle).

-no tuve gracias por preguntaran… tengo una pregunta, me gustaría estar en el funeral de mis padres, quiero despedirme de ellos, no quiero estar aquí mientras ellos son enterrados. (dije, con voz medio entrecortada , mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas, me sentí mal de estar tan feliz, después de que mis padres acaban de morir, me sentí como una mala persona).

-Bella, no te sientas mal, el funeral será mañana por la mañana, y te daré permiso para salir, a presenciarlo, si no llores.(Dijo mi tío sacando mis mejillas ,sentí como Edward se sentaba en la cama, y me abrazaba por la espalda recargando su cabeza en mi hombro).

-bueno Bella, quiero presentarte al doctor que lleva el caso de tu perdida de visión, el es el Dr.Whitlock, es un gran amigo de la familia y excelente medico, ha venido desde Texas, a atenderte, Dr.Whitlock ella es Bella, mi sobrina. (Dijo mi tío).

-hola Bella, como te encuentras.(Dijo el Dr.Whitlock , un poco jovial supuse que saludo primero para que pudiera identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba).

-un poco adolorida Dr.Whitlock, y la vista sigue igual, pero nada trascendente de lo demás.(Dije, dando le una sonrisa, al Dr.Whitlock ,mirando a su dirección).

-Hola, Dr.Whitlock, ¿Cómo se encuentran Jasper y Rosalie? (Dijo Edward sacando su cabeza de mi escondite, saludando muy cordial mente al Dr.Whitlock).

-Estupendos, Edward, Jasper muere de ganas de verlos, y Rosalie, quiere ver a Alice para mostrarle toda su ropa nueva, bueno Edward me gustaría, que salieras un momento necesito hablar con Bella, a solas con tu padre.

-No dejare a Bella, yo quiero estar con ella cuando le den la noticia, yo quiero apoyarla y no me iré de aquí.(Dijo Edward, un poco infantil para, su actuar habitual, pero con esas palabras me sentí totalmente protegida).

-Disculpe Dr.Whitlock, me gustaría de verdad, que Edward se quedara conmigo, por favor.(Dije tratando de no parecer no tan desesperada domo me sentía en verdad).

-Veo que eres una niña muy madura para tu edad, bueno Bella me temo que no tengo tan buenas noticias como me gustaría pequeña pero el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, conjunto con el estrés del momento y la impresión de la explosión en conjunto, te a provocado la ceguera, este tipo de ceguera es muy rara en si ya que no tuenes ningún problema real para ver, y por eso que no tenemos un tratamiento que seguir y es probable que no recuperes tu visión ,existen algunos casos en donde la visión regresa después de varis meses o años, pero no todos los casos son iguales, y en la mayoría de los casos como los tuyos la visión, no regresa, tal vez en algunos años, la investigación que realiza uno de mis colegas acerca de estos casos de frutos, pero aun es muy pronto para saberlo, lamento mucho la noticia.(termino con su monologo el Dr.Whitlock, todos seguían callados, en resumen me quedare sin ver toda la vida).

-Usted no tiene la culpa de nada Dr.Whitlock, y tampoco tendría por que darme esperanza si lo mas probable es que no vuelva a ver, pero me gustaría saber el nombre del Doctor que hace investigaciones al respecto, tal vez algún día pueda ir a verlo para pedirle su valoración, tal vez en algunos años la investigación tenga un poco mas de consistencia, y podría recuperar la vista. (Dije para no derrumbarme a llorar ahora si que seré una carga para todos).

-claro pequeña, es el Dr. Aro Vulturi, Carlisle, te daré sus datos y te pondré en contacto con el, le diré que te avise cuando su investigación de frutos para poder tratar a Bella, creo que le encantara la idea, bueno creo que debemos de ir a tu oficina. (Dijo Dr.Whitlock dando algunos pasos supuse que se acercaba ala puerta).

-Tío Carlisle ammm , me gustaría ser yo quien les de l noticia a todos, podrías pedirle a Tía Esme que traiga a Alice y a Emmet, para darles la noticia, en lo que te dan los datos del Dr. Vulturi, por favor.

-Claro Bella, le diré que vengan enseguida.

En eso escuche como pasos y la puesta abrirse y cerrarse, Edward todavía no había dicho nada, y me imagine que tal vez estuviera triste entonces sentí mojado mi hombro y supe q estaba llorando. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y el dejo caer de su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro yo lo abrase y le acaricie la espalda.

-No te preocupes Edward prometí no ser una carga y no la seré, mar ya no llores, por que no quiero que Emmet te moleste cuando llegues, te quiero. (Le dije sacando su cara de su escondite limpiando sus lágrimas y dando le un beso en la mejilla volviéndolo a abrazar fuertemente.

-Cielo, nunca dices lo que pienso que dirás, me parece tan injusto lo que te pasa en estos momentos pero, prometo estar siempre contigo, yo también te quiero Bella. (Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abrazándome, y escondiendo su cabeza de nuevo en el cuello).

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándonos a Edward y a mí, un estruendosa carcajada no aviso que ere Emmet el que había llegado, creo que Alice lo golpeo como siempre detrás de la cabeza, ya que se oyó un golpe seguido de la característica queja del tonto de Emmet.

-Emmet que te pasa, nos asustaste que no te das cuenta que esto es un hospital no un circo.(dijo Edward soltándome y bajándose de la cama muy molesto oí los pasos de Edward y supe que se dirigía a donde se encontraba Emmet , me di la vuelta de la cama a dirección donde se escucharon los ruidos anteriores ya que me encontraba de espaldas de todos esos ruidos).

-Lo que te molesta es que interrumpiera el momento romántico, ya son novios por fin Bella se decidió a decirte que te ama, y tu le dijiste que también la amas, no se por que se hacen tonto los dos.(dijo Emmet casi gritando y saltando, yo sentía mi cara roja con un tomate y, Edward no decía nada de pronto exploto).

-yo jamás, jamás óyeme bien Emmet, seré novio de Bella, ella será siempre mi mejor amiga solamente, siempre seremos amigos nada mas, entendiste. (Dijo Edward, con voz amenazante y totalmente aterradora, y sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sentí como mi príncipe azul, se convertía en "mi mejor amigo")

Se me escapo un sollozo y no pude evitar llorar, me sentí tan mal en ese momento me sentí sola torpe, por preocuparme de que Edward no me amara cuando me acaban de dar tremenda noticia, que tonta, Edward se acerco a mi e intento abrazarme pero yo me quite y abrace mis rodillas, entonces sentí los brazos de Alice rodearme.

-Eres un tonto Edward, no sabes lo que dices, pero como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen, que ustedes dos se casaran, ya veras no apuestes contra mi Edward.(Dijo Alice abrazándome fuerte ,deje de sollozar no quería que Edward se sintiera mal por mi así que me zafé de Alice y busque su mano, creo que el me entendió y acercó su mano, yo me la lleve ala cara y la puse en mi mejilla, se sentía tan bien .

-Claro, que no seremos novios, Edward jamás podrá amar a alguien como yo, pero eso no importa la razón por la que le pedí a mi tío que vinieran es por que les daré noticia, esperemos a que llegue mi tía porfavor.

-Pero Bella, mi mama tiene como cinco minutos a dentro del cuarto que no la viste estas ciega. (Dijo Emmet soltando una gran carcajada, sentí como Edward se tenso, yo jale su mano para que se acercara y cuando estaba cerca lo abrace).

-tranquilo. (Le susurre, y le di un beso en la mejilla).

-jajajajajajaja, y luego dicen que no son novios mira mama no aras nada matan mi inocencia.

Me di la vuelta en la dirección de Emmete, mire fijamente el lugar donde escuche la voz, respire profundamente, y conté asta el 10.

-mira Emmet, siempre supe que tus neuronas no son muchas y te quiero como un hermano así que te lo diré para que lo entiendas, si, Edward nunca se enamoria de alguien como yo entiendes, ya no habrá nadie que se enamore de mi y así esta bien, la noticia que les quería dar es lo que Emmet adivino, no puedo ver y no veré nunca mas, según el Dr.Whitlock , en mi caso es mas seguro que no vuelva a ver nunca, vez es por eso que no me di cuenta que mi tía Esme llego, no hiso suficiente ruido para que me percatara de que entro, es por eso que Edward no me ama, el puede conseguir alguien mejor, ok.

-Mi niña, no podrás ver mas, por que Carlisle no me dijo nada, lo siento tanto, siempre te vamos apoyar. (Dijo dando me un gran abrazo, Alice se acerco sentí las lagrimas de ambas).

-no lloren, por favor, no están malo, tengo entendido que existen escuelas especiales, donde puedo desarrollar mis sentidos mejor, solo que ya no podre ser Doctora, pero podre estudiar música, mis padres estarán orgullosos de mi.(les dije, sonriendo).

-Entonces yo seré Doctor, ya que tú serás música y yo quería ser eso. (Dijo Edward, me pareció que se había molestado conmigo por robar su carrera).

-Disculpa Edward, no quise hacerte enojar, no seré música se que tu siempre quisiste serlo, mejor seré maestra, o no se abogada, o estudiare literatura. (Dije escondiéndome bajo mi cabello, sentí como me retiraban el cabello de la cara, y lo colocaban detrás de mis orejas, dejando las manos sobre mis mejillas, entonces me di cuenta, que era Edward).

-No estoy molesto en lo absoluto cielo, lo digo para invertir papeles, así tu serás músico y yo seré Doctor, también así sigo la tradición familiar, no crees, aparte tu tienes ahora los sentidos mas desarrollados que yo. (Dijo y sentí el peso de su mirada).

-Si no te molesta seré músico, y tu serás el Dr. Cullen. (Dije jovialmente).

-awwww, que bonito, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué vas a compartir alcoba con el tonto de Edward y no conmigo, es que yo no soy tu mejor amiga, no permitiré que duermas con el si no es conmigo no compartirás habitación con nadie? (Dijo Alice y me la imagine haciendo un gran puchero).

-Alice no es justo, mi papá y mi mamá, ya nos dio permiso de dormir el ático a los dos, no puedes ser tan envidiosa, ella me lo pidió a mi.(dijo Edward un poco molesto y retirando las manos de mis mejillas para abrazarme y esconde su cara en mi cuello).

-MAMA, NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE BELLA DUERMA CON EL, YO QUIERO CONPARTIR MI ALCOBA CON ELLA. (Dijo Alice haciendo un gran berrinche y por lo que pude oír llorando también).

-Alice sabes, si compartimos, habitación tendríamos que compartir el closet también.

-pues papá puede hacer uno nuevo para ti.

-que tal si hacemos un trato, recuerdas que nunca me pongo lo que quieres ponerme aun que hagas tu famoso puchero. (Dije yo con la esperanza de que callera redondita).

-si tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda, te vistes como niño te vistes tan mal como Emmet.

-ei, tu duende del bosque yo me visto espectacular, tengo un sentido de la moda innato.

-Ok no importa, te propongo que si me dejas compartir habitación con Edward, me pondré todo lo que quieras, a menos que sean faldas cortas, o vestidos cortos, no podre usar tacones asta que pueda controlas mi equilibrio, y pueda andar bien, pero podrás ponerme los zapatos que quieras con poco tacón, a no me dejare maquillar como payaso, si quieres maquillarme alguna vez tía Esme te vigilara para que no me dejes como payaso, solo maquillaje natural, que tal que piensas del trato.

-estoy pensándolo, ammm, creo que cerraremos el trato, si me dejas depilarte cuando tengamos 14, como dijo mamá , y me dejas pintarte las uñas, arreglarte el cabello, y no salir de la casa a menos que yo cheque tu atuendo, y tirar toda la ropa, que considere inservible, ósea la mayoría y por ultimo me acompañaras de compras sin quejarte y probándote todo lo que yo quiera, aun que sean faldas cortas, no compraremos faldas cortas, pero aun así telas medirás.

-ammm, ok cerraremos el trato pero, no tiraras toda mi ropa, y donaras toda la que consideres fuera de moda, ok.(dije apuntado amenazadoramente a la dirección donde provenía la voz de Alice y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia).

-Claro este bien acepto.

-Espera, tía Esme escuchaste todas las condiciones.

-si cariño las escuche todas y las escribí, las tuyas y las de Alice, creo que debes decirle que par ti es una falda o vestido corto para que no trate de irse por las ramas.(Dijo mi tía Esme soltando una pequeña risa).

-lo mas corto que le permitiré es cuatro dedos encima de mis rodillas y porciento nada de escotes exagerados ni por enfrente, ni por detrás, y si quieres ponerme un escote tendrás que ponerme un top por debajo no dejare que de vea nada de mas y tía Esme me protegerás de que Alice no se propase con ellas.

-pero Bella por que eso de los escotes, si tu estas tan plana como una tabla igual que el duende. (Dijo Emmet ganándose un golpe de Alice).

-por que Emmet, mujer prevenida vale por dos, y tal vez por ahora sea plana pero este trato perdurada por el tiempo que Edward quiera compartir conmigo la habitación, y si no me equivoca para cuando deje de querer que invada su espacio, ya seré lo suficientemente grande como para llenar un sostén. (Fulminando con la mirada ala dirección donde se oía la voz del tonto de Emmet).

-Este bien acepto todas tus condiciones, y mamá gracias por ponerte de mi lado. (Me la imagine haciendo un gran puchero, y no puede aguantar las ganas de preguntárselo a Edward).

-Edward, Alice esta haciendo un puchero verdad. (Le pregunte a Edward en un susurro).

-si pero, ella sabe que mi mama es inmune a sus pucheros. (Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada).

-Bueno si estas de acuerdo y tenemos tres testigos que no te dejaran propasarte conmigo, aceptas el trato. (Dije estirando el brazo con la palma abierta para cerrar la negociación en la dirección donde provenía la voz de Alice).

-De acuerdo, Bellita.(dijo ignorando mi mano y abrazándome muy fuerte).

Escuche como se abría la puerta.

-Bella como te sientes, ya que el diagnostico de el Dr.Whitlock, ya fue dado y todas tus demás heridas son superficiales, te daré de alta, pero seguirás reposando toda la semana.

-de acuerdo tío Carlisle, ¿cuanto tiempo falta para que salga? (Dije arrugando la nariz realmente odio los hospitales, todos rieron).

-tarde en venir a verlos por eso la alta ya esta tramitada y firmada, podrás irte con nosotros ahora mismo.

-genial. (Dije con una gran sonrisa).

-lo bueno es que yo escogí tu ropa para regresar a casa, escogí dos conjuntos el que seguro escogerías y el que yo quería que te pusieras, así que sabes cual usaras verdad Bellita.(Dijo Alice muy alegre y le escuche dando saltitos.

-solo saca la ropa que debo ponerme Alice y deja de jugar. (Dije yo molesta).

-bueno esta bien, vamos al baño para que te cambies. (Dijo separando me de los brazos de Edward que no había dejado de abrazarme en ningún momento).

Alice me ayudo apararme de la cama, y me tomo de la mano para qué llegáramos al baño, llegando al baño me dio un pantalón capri, una blusita de tirantes, con un bolerito, me dio unos zapatos valerinas con un moño grande cada uno, me peino mis risos cafés chocolates, me puso crema eso creo, no se como encontró mi crema de cabello favorita olor a fresa, y me puso una diadema y me hecho un poco de perfume, olor a fresa con fresias.

-vez, no fue tan malo y te vez hermosa, salgamos de aquí.

-Papá ya podemos irnos y todos miren ala Bella ala moda que yo cree, gracias, gracias se que soy muy buena en lo que hago.(dijo Alice aplaudiéndose ella misma, yo agache mi cabeza con la intención de cubrir mi cara con mi cabello pero la diadema lo retenía, estaba mas que roja).

-pues vámonos.

Edward me tomo la mano y me ayudo a salir del cuarto, llegamos al coche y se sentó cerca de mi, y no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, cuando llegamos ala casa, tía Esme me pregunto si tenia hambre pero la verdad no tenia apetito, pedí permiso para ir ala habitación que me asignaran por el momento Edward dijo que dormiría en su cuarto, y nos subimos juntos ,Alice me subió una pijama según ella no era educado arruinar la ropa, me recosté en la cama de Edward y el se recostó junto a mi, me abrazo y nos dormimos juntos otra vez.

Ala mañana siguiente nos despertó tía Esme muy temprano, Alice llego, le pedí que si el atuendo que me pondría no era negro que no se acercara, ella entendió por que me puso todo negro asta la diadema, le pregunte a Edward de que color vestía y el un poco confundido me respondo que negro.

Todos subimos al auto, todos sabían hacia donde nos dirijamos ya que nadie decía nada, yo derrame algunas lagrimas, como extrañaba a mis padres, los quiero tanto, llegamos, rápido, la ventaja de vivir en un pueble tan pequeño.

-Bella tranquila mi niña estamos contigo si cariño no estas sola. (Dijo tía Esme cuando me ayudo a salir del auto dándome un abrazo y dejando que Edward me abrasara por los hombros para guiarme ala donde enterrarían a mis padres, cuando llegamos justo enfrente se detuvo y me susurro, que estábamos justo enfrente.

Después de que el padre diera la bendición, y la gente se empezara a retirar, yo me quede ahí viendo en dirección donde me dijeron que se encontraban los cuerpos de mis padres, me deje caer de rodillas frente a ellas y llore en silencio, me dolía tanto y aunque sabia que no estaba sola, me sentía tan sola, sentí como alguien intentaba levantarme era mi tía la cual me dio dos rosas, las bese y las deje una sobre cada tumba.

-los quiero, ver desde el cielo que tratare de ser la mejor persona del mundo para que estén orgullosos de mi, nunca los voy a olvidar, gracias por siempre entenderme y escucharme y papá, mamá, gracias por no dejarme sola y darme la oportunidad de formar parte de la familia de mis tíos.

-nos vamos cielo.

-claro, vámonos, los quiero y gracias.(dije girando mi cara en la dirección de las tumbas ya que Edward ya me había dado la vuelta.

Edward tomando mi mano, y guiándome hacia el carro, cuando llegamos al carro el me subió y se subió después de mi.

Esta es la dirección a mi nueva vida.

Chikas es pero que les guste este cap, es mi primer fic,largo, las quiero y escríbame sugerencias constructivas son bien recibidas.

Besos las quiero.

Gracias Lau por apoyarme te quiero Hermanita Cibernetica.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA PROV:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18, tengo 7 años viviendo con mi gran familia, sigo compartiendo alcoba con Edward, el es la persona más maravillosa que conozco, lo amo tanto, es lo más importante para mí, los quiero a todos, pero él es tan especial, me encuentro en nuestro cuarto compartido, tocando una canción que le regale a Edward en su hace pocos meses en su cumpleaños, según Alice alias la duende pitonisa, hoy será un día muy especial por eso me encuentro esperando que regrese de no sé donde, supongo que su taller para que me arregle si aun que no lo crean me sigue arreglando ella, si se lo preguntan aun no puedo ver, todavía recuerdo la angustiosa llamada:

**FLASH BACK:**

**Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi salida del hospital, realmente los Cullen son unas personas maravillosas, que no me menospreciaban y me apoyaban en lo que podían, debido que mi abuela Marie fue ciega durante algunos años antes de su muerte y me decía que tenia que conocer su mundo, esto de la oscuridad no es tan malo, cuando mi abuela me tubo con los ojos vendados durante tres semanas una vez que mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, pude sacar algunas canciones que se me dificultaban mucho en el piano, también como tengo que desplazarme por los lugares, y aprendí un poco de cómo se toca el violín ya que ese era el instrumento favorito de mi abuela, es por eso que desde el tercer día que estuve en la casa de los Cullen me muevo con fluidez casi innata en la casa, ya que el segundo día Edward me ayudo a contar los pasos para llegar a todas las diferentes habitaciones de la casa, claro también escalones, puertas, para que no tropezara o callera por accidente, Emmet decía que era menos patosa ciega, eso le acarreo un golpe por parte de Alice y un buen ojo morado por parte de Edward, creo que pensaron que me pondría triste o algo, pero realmente, me dio mucha gracia, y me ataque de risa, después de que se me pasara el ataque Alice me pregunto que me pasaba y le dije que Emmet tenia razón no me había pasado ningún accidente durante los días que llevaba así, aun que siempre sentía la presencia de Edward siguiéndome para todos lados y procurando mi camino el pensaba que no me daba cuenta pero realmente los sentidos se agudizan mucho y sabia identificar la presencia de cada un, el olor, la cadencia de los pasos, la respiración, la simple presencia, la personalidad que irradiaba cada uno era totalmente diferente, tía Esme llena de amor maternal, tío Carlisle lleno sabiduría y paciencia, Emmet juguetón, Alice hiperactividad, alegría y una pasión arrolladora por la moda a su corta edad, por cierto Alice ha estado creando ropa y me usa como su modelo, es realmente muy buena había tomado un curso de confección, el verano pasado, desde entonces sus creaciones de todos los bocetos que tenia desde los 8 años que realmente eran asombrosos, se convirtieron en realidad, y claro el ultimo y el mas especial para mi Edward el para mi irradiaba paz, amor, protección, el era el mas fácil de identificar cuando estaba cerca podía estar a diez metros de distancia y lo podía saber fácilmente, cuando una vez cansada de que me siguiera a escondidas no es que me molestara si no es que me parecía absurdo yo quería que caminara a mi lado, le dije que dejara de esconderse y que si quería estar cuidándome no me molestaba, que siempre supe que me seguía, el salió de su escondite y le explique mi teoría que de verdad le pareció muy interesante y platicamos toda la tarde.**

**-Disculpe me podrían comunicar con el Doc. Vulturi, claro habla el Doc. Cullen, pero es algo personal, si señorita dije personal, claro que esperare un momento. (Dijo ya un poco irritado por la actitud de la secretaria).**

**-Claro, hola habla el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, si Doctor Vulturi, como le comunico su secretaria es una llamada de índole personal si me gustaría que valorara el caso de una sobrina mía, si claro que tengo el expediente a la mano, sí el Dr. Whitlock realizo la valoración, su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no estaba enterado de que usted tenía el expediente desde dos semanas atrás, podría decirme si es posible que el tratamiento que realiza es capaz de restaurar la vista de Bella.**

**Yo estaba que moría de nervios estaba entre mi tía Esme y Edward, acordamos que todo respecto a mi ceguera hasta que yo lo considerara incorrecto sería incorrecto y aquí estábamos todos, desde tío Carlisle, hasta el tonto de Emm, tenia los nervios de punta, no sabía que pasaría, tenía un mucho miedo, seguíamos viviendo en Forks pero era probable que nos cambia, ya que en Forks no hay ninguna escuela para personas como yo, deje de divagar , volví a poner atención a la conversación de tío Carlisle de nuevo.**

**-Comprendo, me gustaría saber si me podría recomendar una escuela que se acople mejor a la condición de mi sobrina, si mire vera, ella toca el piano y hace un 2 años comenzó a tocar el violín también, si tiene 11 años, si como dice el expediente vivimos en Forks, creo que Seattle es la mejor opción, claro me ayudaría mucho tener el teléfono de la escuela, gracias, si claro que mantendré en contacto con usted, gracias y adiós, igualmente.**

**Todos nos quedamos en silencio Durante un tiempo, nadie sabía que es lo que pasaría así que me atreví a preguntar.**

**-amm .. Tío que fue lo que te dijo y es a Seattle donde nos vamos a mudar a mi no me parece justo en absoluto que todos cambien de casa solo por mi aquí tu tiene tu trabajo y mi tía también, y Edward, Alice y Emmet, tienen sus amigos es demasiado injusto. (Dije con la cabeza gacha me parecía demasiado injusto que eso ocurriera).**

**Edward que se encontraba alado de mi me abrazo fuertemente, y me beso la frente como siempre lo hace, yo suspire en sus brazos enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco ente su cuello y su hombro.**

**-Claro que es justo Belly Bells, ahora tu eres parte de esta familia y esa ciudad esta genial, así que si nos cambiaremos a Seattle me parece una gran idea.(Dijo Emm, mientras palmeaba mi cabeza).**

**-Gracias hermano oso. (Dije yo sincera).**

**-Cielo, nosotros no lo vemos como un sacrificio, esto es genial, y como seguiremos compartiendo cuarto será muy divertido, también en Seattle viven Jasper y Rosalie, son grandes amigos nuestros y mis papás son muy buenos amigos suyos, es el Dr. Whitlock el que te diagnostico en el hospital, ellos viven ahí ahora y pues si nos mudamos los veremos seguido, es una ciudad grande y bien distribuida creo que será un gran cambio, a papá que es lo que te dijo el Doctor Vulturi.(dijo Edward todavía abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda tranquilizadoramente, yo ahora tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro y con la cara en dirección donde había escuchado la voz de mi tío la ultima vez).**

**-buena, ya que creo que es necesario informar ,tenemos dos noticias la primera es que la investigación de Doctor Vulturi no ha dado ningún fruto con respecto a casos parecidos a las de Bella ,el me informo que ya tiene sujetos de estudio pero que no han presentado ninguna mejoría, también me dijo que mantendría en contacto conmigo, y con Bella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, por el momento recomendó que se le dé la educación necesaria, como bien se dieron cuenta me recomendó muchas escuelas pero, la mejor opción es Seattle, ya que ahí viven nuestros amigos, Esme querida qué opinas de la idea de mudarnos.**

**-bueno cariño, creo que es muy buena idea para todos no solo para Bella, ya que Alice puede ir a cursos de diseño de modas, Emmet puede ir a sus cursos de mecánica y robótica, y Edward a sus cursos de música junto con Bella, y de primeros auxilios y anotomía, y Bella podría ir a cursos de defensa persona y de baile para mejoras su oído y equilibrio, ys in olvidar sus clases de canto cariño cantas como los ángeles, que tanto quieren y que aquí en Forks no se imparten, aparte podría crear un gran jardín en la nueva casa, y la plaza que ofrecieron hace ya 2 meses en Seattle todavía sigue en pie, ¿no cariño?.(Divago mi tía en voz alta).**

**-No les he dado una respuesta les pedí tiempo, tengo que darles una respuesta, la semana que viene, querida si les doy la respuesta afirmativa, tendremos que mudarnos dos semanas después tu crees que puedas encentran una casa junto con Lilian, Bella te encuentras bien te veo un poco pálida.(pregunto mi tío mientras escuchaba su vos más cerca).**

**-no es nada es solo, que el Doctor Vulturi es el mejor y el no ha dado ninguna espereza, eso significa solo una cosa nunca podre volver a ver. (Dije soltando un gran suspiro de resignación y quitando de mi cara una lágrima traicionera, ya estaba resignada pero aun así dolía saber que nunca volvería a ver, y que nunca seria suficientemente buena para alguien).**

**-No, no llores Bella, el Doctor Vulturi no se mostro muy optimista pero si me aseguro que estaba seguro que sus investigaciones darán fruto, el ya tiene muy avanzada su investigación no te pongas triste seguro que recuperaras la vista ya veras, el Doctor Vulturi me aseguro que se mantendría en contacto conmigo para informarme de sus avances. (Dijo tío dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza).**

**-disculpen no quise ser malagradecida ni nada parecido, es solo que, es todo tan difícil, ya sabia que las esperanzas eran reducidas, pero si te lo confirma en mejor especialista es mucho mas duro que si solo te lo imaginas, las esperanzas mueren con ese tipo de confirmaciones. (Dije en voz casi como un susurro pero sabia que todos me estaban poniendo atención así que escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward cuando termine mi lastimero discurso no me gustaba sentirme así).**

**-Cielo, no te preocupes, todos comprendemos perfectamente que te sientas de esa forma, y todos te apoyáremos si quieres yo te puedo acompañas a las clases de baile para mejorar el equilibrio que recomendó mamá, todos te apoyaremos ya lo veras, aparte nos cambiaremos de ciudad será muy divertido ya lo veras. (Me dijo Edward después de haber sacado mi cabeza de su escondite mirándome a los ojos, se que no lo veía pero sentía la intensidad de su mirada, luego me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso en la frente, como siempre que teníamos esos momentos tan íntimos, todos se quedaron en silencio incluso el tonto de Emmet). **

**-Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo de cambiar de ciudad, comenzare los trámites en el hospital para el cambio de ciudad, Esme por favor ponte en contacto con nuestros amigos para lo de la casa, y la escuela nueva para Alice, Edward, y Emmet, yo tramitare lo de la escuela de Bella, y los cursos los veremos cuando lleguemos.**

**Todos los chicos gritamos un gran si, a lo que los tíos rieron.**

**-Bueno lo bueno es que estamos en verano aun y falta aun un mes para que termine, chicos quiero que empieces a empacar sus cosas, ya que después nos ayudaran a empacar todo lo demás.**

**-Claro, papá. (Dijeron los tres a coro, a lo que yo reí y respondí).**

**-ayudare yo también tío.**

**-Vamos, Bella tenemos que comenzar ha empacar para todas las cosas, mamá, papá, Bella y yo compartimos habitación y tenemos el piano así que nos gustaría una grande para que estemos cómodos por favor, verdad Bella. (Dijo Edward quien, ya me tenia de la mano y me ayudaba a levantarme).**

**-Si me encantaría, si no es una molestia claro, no quiero que piensen que no agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi, y Edward gracias por querer seguir compartiendo cuarto conmigo. (Dije con una gran y sincera sonrisa).**

**-bueno no se hable mas ha empacar, papá tenemos que ir a comprar cajas, si hay que comprar mínimo 50 cajas de diferentes formas y tamaños, si hay que ir ahora, mientras los de mas se quedan organizando sus cuartos. (Dijo Alice, claro con su famoso puchero, que solo su mamá y yo resistíamos, ya que ningún hombre de esta familia era capaz de ignorar, claro yo era inmune por que no la veía, sentía como daba saltitos, todos no reímos de su acción).**

**-Esta bien Alice vamos a comprar tus cajas, no puedo creer que me convenzas tan rápido.**

Ese fue el comienzo del el cambio de casa de los Cullen, recuerdo cuando llegamos por primera vez a la ciudad de Seattle, ahí conocí a los hijos y esposa de Dr. Whitlock, la verdad mi comienzo con Rosalie no fue muy bueno, pero ahora somos grandes amigas, recuerdo como fue.

**Todo había sido ya trasladado a la que desde hoy seria nuestra nueva casa, las dos semanas anteriores nos las pasamos, empacando cajas, y cajas de cosas, los autos de mis tíos nos esperaron en el aeropuerto, la familia Whitlock nos esperarían en la nueva casa ya que ellos fueron los que supervisaron la mudanza, realmente tenia muchas ganas de conocernos, la casa se encontraba enfrente de la de ellos, teníamos de haber llegado, una hora exactamente, Edward me iba diciendo que era lo que había en el paisaje, era divertido, que le relatara todo, Emmet como siempre que viajaban según Alice, contaba coches de color negro, era muy divertido escucharlo gritar cada segundo, de pronto sentí como el auto se detenía.**

**-Cielo ya llegamos, es hermosa, espero que nos toque el cuarto mas amplio, tranquila te ayudare a contar los paso. (Dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba el tope de mi cabeza).**

**Todos bajamos del coche mientras Emmet exclamaba un gran wooo, y yo no pude evitar reírme, todos nos dirigimos ala entrada, Edward me llevaba de la mano y me indicaba cuan subir un escalón, sentí la presencia y la mirada de varias persona reparaba en todos nosotros, y enseguida comprendí que trataba de los amigos de mi tío. Los Whitlock.**

**-Carlisle, como le pareció el vuelo, espero no estén muy cansado por que teníamos pensado invitarle a una parrillada, en el patio de nuestra casa, una vez que inspeccionen la suya claro esta.**

**-Me parece una excelente idea, solo espérenos un momento e iremos a su casa, creo que ahí haremos las presentaciones adecuadas, bueno chicos conozcamos nuestra nueva casa. (Dijo mi tío, se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y después como era abierta, todos avanzamos dentro de la casa.**

**-Bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos para que vean ajustó la casa, iré poniendo el carbón. (Dijo el señor Whitlock).**

**-Claro iremos en un momento solo repartiremos alcobas.**

**-bueno chicos, esta casa tiene, 6 habitaciones, es de tres pisos sin incluir el sótano, ni mi despacho donde ya saben que se encuentran los libros, y tiene una especie de ático que es aproximadamente del tamaño de 2 ½ cuartos, así que me imagine que ese será el cuarto de Bella y Edward se encuentra en 3r. piso pedí que trasladaran sus cosas ahí incluyendo el piano, Alice tienes 2 cuartos también que están comunicados por una puerta es para que pongas tu estudio ahí, se encuentra en el segundo piso, junto con los dos cuartos de Emmet que también están comunicados por una puerta ahí se encuentran todas tus cosas también, solo es de que desempaquen, nuestro cuarto se encuentra en la primera planta, junto a mi despacho, en el tercer piso se encuentra el cuarto de huéspedes junto al de Bella y Edward, disculpan chico que nos les hayamos dado un cuarto extra como a sus hermanos pero su cuarto es realmente espacioso, bueno quiero que cada quien vaya su cuarto en 5 minutos regresen y me digan si falta alguna caja, también si desean cambiar el color, o cualquier cosa, vamos cariño iremos nosotros a ver nuestro cuarto también.(Dijo y se escucharon pasos, luego como corrían por las escaleras Emmet, y Alice, un chillido agudo se escucho por la casa y después se escuchaba que saltaban por todos lados).**

**- ESTE CURTO ES FABULOSO, Y MI ESTUDIO SIMPLEMENTE FANTASTICO, BELLA TU Y YO NOS DIVERTIREMOS MUCHO AQUÍ, YA TENGOMILES DE IDEAS, GRACIAS PAPÁ. (Grito la duende desde donde supuse seria su cuarto).**

**-CLARO ALICE, PERO DEBERIAMOS INVITAR A ROSALIE CREO QUE LE ENCANTARA LA IDEA Y ELLA TAMBIEN ES TU AMIGA, Y ESPERO QUE SEA TAMBIEN LA MIA, y tal vez le guste que la vistan como a una Barbie, y si no me obliga a modelar cada vez que quieren. (Lo último casi lo susurre y lo dije enfurruñada, ya que me martiriza y me chantajea por el trato que hice con ella por compartir cuarto con Edward, pero vale la pena por dormir con mi mar, escuche una pequeña carcajada a mi lado, y no pude evitar unirme a sus carcajadas, eso significo que oyó lo ultimo que había susurrado).**

**-shhh, no le digas nada o se enojara conmigo, mar, si por favor. (Dije poniendo un gran puchero, me sentía ridícula realmente ridícula pero siempre que hago un puchero, sede a lo que quiero).**

**-Claro que no le diré cielo, hace mucho que no me decías mar, me encanta cuando lo haces, dímelo otras ves cielo. (Me susurro, a veces una remota esperanza de que fuera suficiente para el crecía en mi).**

**-Te lo diré las veces que quieras, y hasta que tú me digas que no puedo volver a llamaste así, maaar maaar, mar.(Canturrie de forma suave y cadenciosa como si fuera un arrullo, y con mi mano libre perfile su cara, como era posible que con apenas 11años casi 12 amaras tanto a una persona de esa forma, no era de forma morbosa ni nada como lo hacia parecer Emmet es solo que Edward, me transmite todo lo que necesito me siento tan completa a su lado, un suspiro involuntaria salió mi boca). **

**-será mejor que chequemos nuestros cuartos, cielo que han pasado ya 3 minutos y nos dejaran encerrados, contemos los escalones y los pasos y vueltas que hay asta nuestro cuarto, después contaremos lo demás del cuarto cielo. (Dijo Edward, apretando mi mano).**

**-Claro mar, lo que tu digas, pero démonos prisa.**

**Subimos 26 escalones y tres descansos antes de llegar al 3er. Piso.**

**-Bienvenida a sus aposentos princesa. (Dijo Edward con acento ingles que me hiso reír sabia que me encetaba toda clase de historias románticas relacionadas con esa época. Yo no pude evitar reír cuando sentí que se ponía frente a mí y se inclinaba en lo que supuse seria una reverencia).**

**-Gracias caballero, es usted muy amable al escoltarme asta mis aposentos.(Dije al tiempo que me inclinaba yo también).**

**-Ya esta el piano aquí junto a todas nuestras cajas esta tu estante de libros junto al mío y mi estante de música, la camas están juntas como siempre.**

**-CHICOS YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS ENSERIO ES TARDE.**

**Todos salieron corriendo y al decir "todos" me refiero solamente a Emmet y a Alice, ya que Edward no me deja correr y mucho mendo escalera abajo siempre dice "si de por si eres patosa, con tu condición actual podrías matarte tu sola", yo me enojo mucho y el siempre se acerca y me susurra en el oído "me encantas enojada cielo pareces una gatita apunto de atacar" yo me sonrojo a mas no poder y el me abrasa y besa el tope de mi cabeza riendo aun, todos llegamos al piso de abajo Edward y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar al piso de abajo.**

**-Vamos tortubelly que queremos comer hoy.( Me Grito Emmet cuando llegamos abajo creo que su grito provenía de la puerta, escuche un Auch de su parte y me imagine que Alice lo debió de haber golpeado, y también como Edward siseaba su nombre, siempre fue muy protector conmigo pero desde el accidente es de lo mas sobreprotector, me choca cuando Emmet me pone apodos tontos).**

**-Ya vamos Emmet disculpa que no pueda correr pero la casa es nueva y aun no he contado tan bien los pasos como para aventurarme a correr.(Dije sacándole la lengua).**

**-Ok esta bien esta vez te perdono pero tengo hambre, así que mueve tu trasero a la puerta, Edward tu que eres su guía por que no te apresuras.**

**-vasta Emmet, deja de comportarte de esa forma, Bella tiene una actitud muy positiva pero todo lo que dices ofendería a cualquier persona no seas tan insensible y ofensivo. (Le dijo mi tía Esme un poco molesta).**

**-NO te preocupes tía no puedes tomarte los comentarios de Emmet muy apecho ya que por lo general no piensa antes de hablar.**

**-Bueno, bueno es hora de que conozcas a los vecinos, Bella son personas muy agradables ya los conocerás.**

**Todos salimos de la casa, y caminamos 15 pasos para llegar a otra puerta la cual mi tío toco.**

**-Bueno ya llegaron, pero pasen están en su casa ya saben.**

**Todos pasamos al patio.**

**-bueno los chicos están por ahí, vayan a jugar mientras terminamos de preparar la comida.**

**-Chicos diviértanse un poco.**

**Caminamos un tramo corto y todos se detuvieron.**

**-Bueno creo que por ser la hermana mas hermosa, me tocaran las presentaciones, Jasper, Rosalie, ella es Bella, Bella ellos son Jasper y Rosalie. (Yo me acerque un paso a donde escuche la vos del duende, sonreí tímidamente).**

**-Hola Bella mucho gusto yo soy Jasper. (Dijo un chico con una voz muy tranquilizadora yo sonríe y estire mi mano en su dirección para estrecharla pero en lugar de hacer eso, la tomo y me dio un suave beso en el torso yo me sonroje furiosamente y me pegue un poco mas a Edward, el siseo algo que no alcance a entender antes de atraerme protectoramente, Jasper se rio).**

**-Seremos grandes amigos ya veras Bella.**

**-Claro.**

**-Bueno y yo soy Rosalie. (Dijo otra voz, yo me acerque otro paso por que la escuche un poco, lejos, su vos sonaba molesta y no sabia por que, al estirar mi mano golpee sin querer lo que traía en la mano, se volcó.**

**-Disculpa Rosalie, no fue , no fue mi intención.(Dije agachando la mirada por que era tan torpe estúpida vista).**

**-claro que fue tu intención niña chiflada e inútil, desde que llegaste con tu cara de ángel barato no me diste buena espina, que no viste que traía algo en la mano por esa razón te extendí la otra acaso estas ciega, eres ciega aparte de torpe y tonta me ensuciaste mi vestido nuevo y es mi favorito, es una marca exclusiva. (Me siseo Rosalie muy molesta yo me sentía muy mal, y una lagrime resbalo por mi mejilla todos se quedaron callados por la explosión de Rosalie).**

**-No voy a permitir que la vuelvas a insultar, Barbie malcriada, ella no tubo la culpa fue un accidente y la ropa se lava. (Le siseo Edward de vuelta, interponiéndose en medio de nosotras dos, ya que me había tomado el brazo y me clavo las uñas el me arranco de sus brazos y eso provocó que me hiciera un pequeño corte con sus uñas, yo gemí por lo bajo por que me dolió un poco).**

**-Discúlpame en verdad no lo hice adrede, es que, es realmente muy difícil acostumbrarse, todavía no calculo tan bien, discúlpame de verdad n fue mi intención. (Dije con la cabeza gacha, jalando a Edward para que nos fuéramos a otro lado no quería estar ahí)**

**-Como que no calculas bien eres ciega o que pasa contigo. (Dijo Rosalie, aun molesta).**

**-Si tonta superficial y hueca, ella es ciega sus padres y ella sufrieron un accidente hace poco y sus padres murieron y ella perdió la vista, no puedo creer que seas tan desagradable vámonos de aquí si así es ella ahora no quiero que Bellybells este cerca de esta Barbie de mercado. (Dijo un Emmet muy molesto y serio en verdad, era molesto conmigo pero el decía que el único con derecho a molestarme era el y nadie más).**

**-Yo….**

**-no te preocupes realmente nos damos cuenta como son las personas en accidentes como estos, yo amo la ropa y la moda pero todos se dieron cuenta que fue un accidente y aunque pudiera ver no debiste de ser tan grosera, vámonos chicos.(Dijo una Alice también muy molesta).**

**-Chicos no se molesten con ella es su amiga, tiene tiempo que no la ven yo iré con tía Esme para que me lave la cortada, ellos son sus amigos y no permitiré que se peleen con ellos por mi culpa, TIA ESME.(dije y al ultimo grite el nombre de mi tía ella sabía que cuan hacia eso era para que me gritara de vuelta para poder ir en su dirección).**

**-ahora me vas a acusar, niña.(Me dijo Rosalie molesta aun).**

**-AQUI CIELO, ME ESCUCHASTE.(grito de vuelta en vez de acercarse)**

**-SI, claro que no te voy a acusar fue un accidente y lamento lo de tu vestido de marca, pero como no veo me oriento con los sonidos y las presencia, y le grito para que ella lo haga de vuelta y poder ir en su dirección, adiós, mucho gusto Jasper espero que la invitación de ser amigos siga en pie. (Dije volteando me Edward en seguida tomo mi mano y me guio hacia donde estaba mi tía).**

**-Bella cariño que te paso en el brazo. (Dijo mi tía tocando la zona dañada).**

**-Amm , este, me rasguñe con una salida de una rama del árbol donde estamos todos , me arde un poco podrías por favor.(Dije con mi cara en dirección a su cara y fijando mi visa donde se suponía estaban sus ojos).**

**-Cielo deberías decirle la verdad. (Me susurro, yo solo negué con la cabeza y apreté su mano).**

**Después de que me curo mi tía, el me jalo para irnos a sentar en una banca que se encontraba cerca del árbol donde se escuchaban todavía los reproches de Emmet y Alice en contra de Rosalie, yo me moleste mucho con ellos, ella era su amiga y no tenían por que reprocharle nada fue un accidente y ella tiene un carácter fuerte fue solo eso así que me pare por que me di cuenta que Edward era demasiado feliz con la situación ,me solté de la mano de Edward y me acerque a las voces estaba molesta con el por ser así de grosero con su amiga.**

**-Basta de reclamos absurdos a los dos ella cometió un error al hablarme de esa forma, pero estoy segura que no lo hiso con mala intención por lo que noto con su presencia es. que tiene un gran corazón pero primero hay que ganar su confianza y no pienso que estén haciendo un gran trabajo, ya que con su actitud parece que ya no fueran sus amigos y me odiara si las separo de sus amigos y por la energía que percibo aquí me doy cuenta que de aquí sacaremos dos felices parejas de almas gemelas y si dejan de pelear y analizan la situación, le agradezco a Rosalie que no me trate como tonta solo por el hecho de que no puedo ver, ella es una persona que valora a las personas por lo que aporta y si es así yo me pondré ganar su amistad por eso, así que basta de reclamos y boberías, ok. (Dije mi pequeño discurso señalando el medio círculo que formaban a mi alrededor y lanzándoles mi mirada del mal según Emmet).**

**-NO es cuche, dije OK.**

**Todos dijeron ok, ala vez Edward trato de tomar mi mano de nuevo y esta vez si lo permití, y le regale una gran sonrisa.**

**-Bella, quiero pedirte una disculpa por como te trate yo no sabia que no podías ver ni tampoco lo que le paso a tus padres disculpa, realmente no es tan importante Jazz tiene razón si yo le pido otro out fit igual a mi mamá me lo comprara sin pensarlo dos veces**

**-no te preocupes no hay problemas, me gustaría ser tu amiga si no te molesta.(dije con una gran sonrisa a su dirección).**

**-claro me encanaría y enserio disculpa por lo que dije.(dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo).**

**-SI, seremos grandes amigas y nos divertiremos y así tendré dos modelos y no solo una modelo será genial y por si fuera poco una que no se queje tanto. ( chillo Alice y yo puse cara de horror de imaginarme como me tratarían entre las dos).**

**Todos rieron ante el comentario y Edward que conocía mi temor se acerco y me susurro bajito.**

**-no te preocupes cielo yo te protegeré de mi hermana mientras sus amenazas no involucren mi vida. (Beso mi frente y aspiro mi cabello, yo solo suspire).**

Después de eso fuimos inseparables, hemos sido las mejores amigas llore con Alice cuando Jasper tuvo su primera novia, sufrí con Rose cuando el estúpido de Royce trato de abusar de ella, también los chicos fueron importantes en todo esto, Jasper con su temperamento pasifico y su mente madura era el que a todos aconsejaba, Alice y la moda eran una solo tenia mucho éxito diseñando a pesar de tener solo 18 era muy buena y cuando tenia 16 una diseñadora le pidió diseñar para ella, ella elabora bocetos y el primer modelo lo nada a la compañía de diseño y ahí se juzga su trabajo de hecho este año recibió un premio como descubrimiento de la moda en una revista, Rose estudia mecánica junto con Emm claro en Londres Rose adelanto un año para poder graduarse con el , las tres fuimos a clases de Ballet particulares solo para nosotras, también fui a karate con Emm, a clases de música y baile con Edward casi con todos compartía y ya que Jasper estudiaba Psicología me acompañaba a mis clases de reconocimiento y cosas que implementaban en la escuela para ciegos a la cual acudí desde que llegue a Seattle hasta que cumplí 15 y fui con los Cullen a la escuela normal y claro como a las chicas les encanta torturarme también teníamos clases de Pilates todos los días "para tener un cuerpo escultural y para que Bella coma todas las porquerías que le gusta comer "dijeron para después atacarse de la risa.

De pronto escuche que la puerta se abría sutil y lentamente desde que le dije que lo sentiría donde fuera el siempre trataba de sorprenderme era gracioso todo lo que lo trataba pero nunca lo ha logrado pero es lindo que lo intente, suspire sonoramente y deje de tocar me gire hacia su dirección y susurre.

-Mar, ya sé que eres tu deja de tratar de ser sigiloso. (Sonríe, me levante y camino a su dirección escuche su suspiro de tristeza y frustración reí un poco era tan lindo él no se da por vencido, camino lentamente para acortar la distancia, me atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura suspiro de nuevo en mi cabello y luego aspiro muy fuerte de nuevo beso el tope de mi cabeza y sentí en mi frente su sonrisa).

-aun me sorprende que me reconozcas tan fácilmente cielo.

-no es difícil tu olor tu forma de caminar y de respirar te delatan.

-bueno yo vine para darte tu regalo ya que lo otro es una noticia para todos así que esta es solo para ti mi cielo, extiende la mano. (Yo le obedecí el puso un objeto que no reconocí por un momento pero después mis ojos de llenaron de lagrimas, esto era maravilloso era el dije de esmeralda que le heredo su abuela Elizabeth antes de morir, era una joya realmente hermosa era un dije en forma de corazón de oro blanco con una esmeralda casi del mismo tamaño y de la misma forma era un relicario era realmente hermoso yo lo había visto cuando tenía 10 años se lo dio a él y le dijo "dáselo a esa persona especial que tenga tu alma y corazón pero ten mucho cuidado ya que solo podrá ser entregado una vez, recuerda también que el corazón muere con el cuerpo y el alma no", estaba sin aliento era tan especial , siempre pensé que no lo merecía, el me lo quito de las manos y me lo coloco, yo solo sollozaba era la cosa más especial que pudo hacer por mí).

-yo…gra..cias, es tan ,…. maravilloso es… gracias….(Me acerque a su mejilla y la bese y tome el valor suficiente para susurrar un "te amo mi mar" el se tenso pero luego soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo).

-yo también te amo cielo, eres como mi segunda hermana, eres mi hermana favorita y tiene una foto nuestra adentro . (Así como mi corazón se lleno de luz y esperanza, se apago y se convirtió en el más oscuro y frio, todo el dolor que sentí no se comparaba con casi nada solo existía un dolor mas fuerte).

-Cielo estas bien estas blanca y te ves enferma. (Dijo tocando mi frente).

En ese momento se oyó como entraba alguien sabía que había escuchado nuestra charla como había roto mi corazón, sentí como existía un poco de tención del momento, para romper la tención comente.

-y con que me vas a torturara hoy Alice dime que serás buena conmigo es mi cumpleaños. (Dije con un puchero falso).

-Cielo si te tortura solo grítame y te rescataré de sus garras malvadas. (Rio en una pequeña carcajada, reí por compromiso, pero sin sentirlo ni un poco).

-claro mar eres mi héroe ya sabes.

-si claro ahora vete, que no queremos que nos molesten los hombres estúpidos y perdidos como tú, no te quiero cerca. (Ella estaba molesta pero sabía que no quería que dijera nada, todos sabían de mi amor por Edward).

-no sé porque te molestas Alice, pero me iré porque no quiero perder ninguna extremidad.(Beso el tope de mi cabeza denuevo aspiro y susurro un pequeño "te quiero Bells", yo solo asentí no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer algo más me sentía tan destruida, embocé una sonrisa triste).

-solo lárgate no quiero ver tu estúpida cara en lo que restas de la noche. (Yo esta conteniendo mi lagrimas camine hacia mi piano de nuevo y toque la canción más deprimente que me sabia):

Sentí como lagrimas corrían por mi cara me sentía totalmente devastada no podía creer que me lo hubiera dicho nunca me había dicho algo así me siento tan basura inservible.

-RECUERDEN QUE HOY vendrá AGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE OK.(Grito desde el piso de abajo).

-tranquila Bella el te ama lo he visto el te ama lo se, no sé que pasa yo nunca me equivoco.(Yo solo sollozaba me sentía tan rota tan vacía yo se que los tengo a todos pero todos tienen su pareja).

-Al…ice…tu …cre…..ss, que… me …pe..di.r..a que …y..a..no …co..m..pa…..mos…habi…ta…ci…o..n.(La idea me desgarro el alma, y comencé a llorara mas fuerte me sentía tan mal ¡que paso que hice mal?).

-com…o pud…e pe..ns..a.r q.u..e algú..n d.i..a s..e en..amo..ra..r…ía d.e m…i, s..i s..o.y ci…eg..a y cl..a..ro no so..y bo…ni..ta.

-nunca escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir algo así ok, tu eres estupenda eres hermosa con un sinfín de cualidades, y también has salido adelante con tu problema y hasta ganaste un beca recuerdas, NO ME GUSTA QUE menosprecies ok.(Me siseo mientras limpiaba mis mejillas, y me abrasaba de nuevo, decidí que no podía arruinarles el día a todos ya podría ahogarme en mi miseria en la noche).

-shhhhh, nadie sabe de la beca a Londres, y aun no sé si la gane pequeña duende.

-yo se que la ganaste así como se que Edward se arrepentirá de lo que hace, además no seas tonta Emmet y Rose tienen un año en Londres, estudiando mecánica y tenemos una casa en Londres así que podrán vivir juntos.

-esta bien que comience mi tortura.(Dije yo ignorando su comentario ,mientras me limpiaba los restos de mis lagrimas, sabía que tenía razón pero me lastimaba el hecho de saber que no vería a Edward).

-Claro, quedaras hermosísima y ese idiota se dará cuenta de lo que está perdiendo.

Y así comenzó mi tortura "juguemos a Barbie Bella" como decía Rose durante toda la cesión de tortura estuve pensando que era lo mejor yo no podría ser buena para el al fin y al cabo que podría aportar yo a un relación dijera Alice lo que dijera no soy bonita no me puedo valer por mi misma en un espacio no conocido, soy incapaz de cuidar de otro ser humano soy realmente un desastre no puedo ser buena para nadie, realmente me siento como basura.

–deja de pensar en eso que te ronda por la cabeza tu eres muy valiosa así que no pienses que no vales la pena ok. (Me dijo mientras me daba en último toque de maquillaje).

-Claro ya es hora, Alice dime como será esta noche será buena o será desastrosa el dijo que nos presentaría a alguien, será de la universidad. (Pregunte, ya habíamos terminado el instituto el pasado julio, el estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de Seattle, pero yo había todo y me dedicaba a dar clases de música a los niños ciegos de mi antigua escuela para ciegos, bueno les daba clases de música y junto con Angela de baile, de reconocimiento y de orientación junto con Ben el prometido de Angela, Ben es tres años mayor que yo y Angela solo uno, se notaba el amor lo emanaban y también la forma de hablar el uno del otro era maravilloso como le gustaría que Edward sintiera lo mismo por ella):

-cariño creo que esta noche será la más difícil para ti, nos presentara a alguien no sé quien sea, solo sé que no lo merece, o tal vez si por idiota, pero recuerda que todos te apoyamos, Emmet y Rose están aquí también para ti, mi maravilloso Jassy también estará para apoyarte, Emmet y Rose se quedaran un mes debido a que en su Universidad los maestros están en capacitación durante un mes, así que no te preocupes todos te apoyaremos. (Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente tratando de reconfortarme, suspire y cerré los ojos conté lentamente hasta 10 y la solté lentamente le bese a mejilla y limpie mis lagrimas).

-claro yo podre, espero poder soportarlo, pero si no puedo por favor ayúdame a escapar.

-Claro que si, ahora abajo, y deja de llorara arruinaras el maquillaje, y no te veras como el ángel que eres.

- claro, vamos abajor pequeña duende.

Las dos bajamos ala primer planta, escuchamos el ruido de Esme en la cocina y el de Emm y Jass en el wii y supuse que Rose se encontraba leyendo alguna revista mientras se burlaba del perdedor mientras jugaban Mario card todo ruido se desvaneció cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar.

-Está viva , vive, vive, les presento a la cumpleañera más guapa, Fraken Bella.(Todos se rieron por su alusión de Frankenstein, yo como tenía ganas de alegrarles el día a todos para que no se dieran cuenta de mi humor, camine con los brazos al frente y gemí como si no supiera hablar y tratara de comunicarme, todos se atacaron de risa, se escucho un golpe y supuse que fue Emm cayéndose al piso de la risa, debo admitir que fue una representación pobre ,pero muy graciosa).

-Felicidades Franky Bells, ammm puedo observar que ya as recibido tu primer regalo, mama ya viste lo hermoso que se le ve el relicario familiar a Belly.(Genial ya me gane otro apodo como mínimo por un par de meses, aparte se mofara mas de mi cuando me suelte y se dé cuenta que esto rebasando cualquier barrera de sonrojos que exista, solo rodé los ojos mientras él me daba vueltas).

-Callate Emmet.(Dijo Rose mientras le daba un zape).

-Se te ve hermosa corazón, siempre supe que era para ti, felicidades.

-Gr...s, Esme pero yo no estaría muy segura, el ya ha elegido y no soy yo.(Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir).

Escuche como la puerta principal era abierta luego dos pares de pasos acercarse a la sala, Alice tomo mi hombro y le dio un leve apretón en señal de apoyo, sabia a quien pertenecía no de los dos pares de pasos ya que esa cadencia para mí era inconfundible, sus pire y capte una aroma tan dulce, empalagosa casi grosera a los sentidos, me dio un poco de nauseas pero supe enseguida a quien nos presentaría y mientras yo pensaba Victoria en mi mente, el dijo.

-familia les presento a Victoria mi novia, llevamos tres semanas saliendo pero quise presentarla en el momento adecuado, Victoria amor te presento a mis hermanos ya los conoces Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, y mi hermana favorita Bella hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella, y ella es mi mama Esme y mi Carlisle.(escuche los saludos no muy efusivos de todos ni siquiera Emm que es Emm a saludo efusivo, yo me sentía morir ya suficiente era que rompiera en mil pedazos mis esperanzas pero Victoria es el colmo del descaro).

-BELLITA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, te dije que seria mío nunca nadie se fijaría en una siega horrenda como tú, ESPERO QUE TE LA PASES GENIAL EDWARD ME HA DICHO QUE ESTABAS MUY EMOCIONADA POR TU CUMPLE CIELO.(Cuando me dijo cielo con ese tono tan falsos me sentí tan asqueada pero no dije nada esa era su elección y si el la ama yo no diré nada yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, lo que me dijo después de felicitarme con tanta efusividad como si reamente me apreciara , hiso que recordara todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir desde que entre a la misma escuela con los Cullen solo Rose y Alli, saben cuál es mi martirio , al principio cuando no estaba con Edward siempre me sucedían accidentes como que me tropezara con un cuaderno tirado una botella o cualquier objeto se materializaba enfrente de mí siempre sentía ese olor característico como a bombón muy, muy dulce cada vez que me pasaba algún accidente, pero cuando lograba levantarme y preguntar si había alguien cerca nunca nadie respondía y algunas veces dejaba de sentir su presencia, hubo una vez fue la peor y en la que al fin se presento como lo que era mi enemiga.

**-Cielo tengo que ir a la práctica de foot ball, puedes ir sola al carro Alice te espera ahí ella se ira contigo si por favor no te enojes es que el entrenador me amonesto por llegar siempre tarde a la práctica por irte a llevar discúlpame si si si.(Sabia que estaba usado ese puchero infame que usaba cuando era pequeño, tengo 17 años recién cumplidos y aun no era inmune a ese efecto por dios ni siquiera puedo verlo y aun así siento que me derrito de tan solo saber que me mira con sus ojitos de perro bajo la lluvia, me derretía).**

**-Claro mar sabes que se llegar a donde Alice deja el carro y ya es tarde no habrá tanta gente. (le sonreí para darle confianza no me gustaba robarle su tiempo valioso ya de por si molestaba a todos no quiero que se arte de mi).**

**-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la casa cielo, te quiero mucho cielo. (Me dijo mientras aspiraba mi cabello y besaba mi frente).**

**-Adiós mar, yo también te quiero.**

**El se fue corriendo a su práctica ya que estábamos en el segundo piso del instituto pero yo me baje a pasos más lentos para evitar accidentes aunque odiara usar bastón era necesario algunas veces, cuando estaba a la mitad de las alguien me susurro "Edward será mío zorra" antes de que me empujaran, sentí como cada uno de los escaldones se me clavaban en partes diferentes en todo mi cuerpo, quede tendida al pie de las escaleras, trate de ponerme en pie pero no pude sostenerme y perdí el conocimiento, deserte en el hospital Edward estaba dormido en una silla al costado de mi cama se veía muy cansado, cuando se levanto me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo que nunca se me ocurriera volver a asustarlo de esa forma realmente se veía muy preocupado, yo me sentía en las nubes muy feliz de saber que me quería de una forma tan sublime.**

**No pude regresar a la escuela por lo menos en tres semanas, me preguntaron quien había sido Rose les conto a todos sobre mis "pequeños accidentes" y como ella y Alice ya habían estado presentes en algunos y que nunca habíamos logrado identificar su identidad, yo les di los datos que tenia y les afirme que era la misma de los anteriores altercados, les dije que olía a bombón, muy dulce y empalagoso y que tenía una voz entre chillona y amenazante también les dije sobre la pequeña amenaza que me había hecho, Esme estaba muy mortificada y molesta por que sucediera eso en una escuela y Carlisle estaba muy indignado, los chicos estaban haciendo un plan para la "venganza Cullen".**

**Después de tres semanas piso la escuela la verdad es un calvario estar todo el día como una invalida en la cama suficiente tengo con estar ciega como para que también no pueda moverme, iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a los casilleros, estas tres emanas Edward no me había dejado sola ni un solo minuto, ya que según él le había dado un susto de muerte la vez, pero el necesitaba hablar con su entrenador y yo necesitaba un libor de mi casillero, y aquí estoy caminando solo en el pasillo deciento de pronto siento la presencia de alguien trata de ser sigiloso pero realmente eso conmigo no funciona así que me decide de enfrentar mis demonios de una vez para siempre, primero puse mi celular en modo de grabar por si conseguía información valiosa lo coloque dentro de la bolsa de mi suéter ya que tenia una bolsa al frente para calentarlas lo coloque ahí delicadamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos despues me di la vuelta y dije.**

**-Que es lo que necesitas, ya sé que eres tú la que me empujo de las escaleras, porque tanto rencor hacia mí.**

**-Vaya la cieguita tiene un sexto sentido, tengo miedo, no seas ridícula nadie podrá ayudarte sabes te are la vida imposible el mismo tiempo que tú te robes el tiempo de mi amor Edward es mío niña ciega que te hace pensar que él puede amar a una lisiada como tu he yo soy mucho mejo que tú y te lo puedo demostrar, no puedo creer que alguien como el gaste su tiempo en una cosa tan insignificante como tú me das asco, y ya que quieres saber mi nombre es Victoia Whitham soy la capitana de las porristas y quiero ha Edward para mi entiendes.(Dijo lo ultimo amenazadoramente).**

**-Lástima que no se va a poder estúpida.( Dijo Rose saliendo de un pasillo).**

**-Claro que no se podrá porque todos te escuchamos, hasta Edward y sabemos la arpía que eres en realidad, lastima enserio yo que esperaba que fueras mi cuñada favorita awww.(las últimas palabras de Alice desbordaban un sarcasmo sin igual).**

**-y..o lo lamento muchísimo Bella perdóname.(todo lo dijo comenzando a llorar pero yo no le compraba su teatrito).**

**-No puedo perdonarte porque sé que me heriste con toda la intención. (Mientras hablaba todos se quedaron callados, me di la vuelta y me fui de ese lugar).**

Ese fue último encuentro con Victoria, no me atacaron de nuevo, 6 meses Edward me dijo que Victoria le había confesado sus sentimientos me pregunto si me molestaba que le diera una oportunidad y que ella realmente le parecía una chica hermosa y la quería conocer, sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos pero no le dije nada, solo me volteé como si pudiera ver el paisaje de la ventana y le respondo "en el corazón no se manda se feliz con la que has elegido".

Me decice del abrazo de la arpía como si me quemara su tacto me molesto en serio sus palabras hipócritas y mal intencionadas.

-Cielo, ¿quieres algo de Beber, tienes sed? (Dijo Edward pero no estaba cerca de mi ni sus palabras eran dirigidas a mí él, le decía cielo a ella, eso me lleno de rabia y de impotencia, ya que yo no era nadie para pedir que no la llamara así, sentí a Rose rechinar los dientes y a Jasper suspirar con tristeza, Alice se limito a ignorarlos y a remolcarme a la sala.

-Vamos a cantar Bella el karaoke es genial.

-jajajajajaja, pero si Bella no puede ver la pantalla como cantara.

-Ella cantara mejor que tu arp digo Vicky, que tal te parecería una apuesta, esta karaoke da notas según tu canto, si Bella saca mejo calificación que tu, no vendrás a esta casa durante 3 meses.

- pero si yo gano Bella dejara de dormir en la misma alcoba que Edward.

-hecho, empieza tu.

Ella escogió una canción totalmente fuera de lugar.

Britney Spears letra: toxic

BABY, CAN´T YOU SEE  
I´M CALLING  
A GUY LIKE YOU  
SHOULD WEAR A WARNING  
IT´S DANGEROUS  
I´M FALLIN´

THERE´S NO ESCAPE  
I CAN´T WAIT  
I NEED A HIT  
BABY, GIVE ME IT  
YOU´RE DANGEROUS  
I´M LOVIN´ IT

TOO HIGH  
CAN´T COME DOWN  
LOSING MY HEAD  
SPINNING â€˜ROUND AND â€˜ROUND  
DO YOU FEEL ME NOW

WITH A TASTE OF YOUR LIPS  
I´M ON A RIDE  
YOU´RE TOXIC I´M SLIPPING UNDER  
WITH A TASTE OF A POISON PARADISE  
I´M ADDICTED TO YOU  
DON´T YOU KNOW THAT YOU´RE TOXIC  
AND I LOVE WHAT YOU DO  
DON´T YOU KNOW THAT YOU´RE TOXIC

mientras "cantaba" no lo hacia tan mal solo un poco fuera de compas y le faltaba el aire el algunos acordes, creo que era por que estaba bailando, y mascaba algunos palabras su pronunciación no era Buena, espere a que terminara mientras tanto buscba en mi mente una canción con la que mi sintiera identificada el dia de hoy, me sentia triste y melancolica, pero al mismo tiempo renobada y fuerte, pero vacía como si ya no sintiera mas dolor era extraño pero creo que tenia la canción indicada era como me sentia con respect a él, tenia dos canciones así que lo fui a consultar con Alice, camine por detrás del mueble para llegar donde se escuchaba su risa sofocada me imagino que por los bailes de Victoria.

-Alice. (Susurre bajito).

-Dime Bella.

-Tengo en mente dos canciones podrías decirme cual es la mejor obcion. (Puse su patentada cara de perrito mojado).

-Claro, pero esa cara no te funciona ya que yo la patente, jajaaja.

-Bueno es la de Tu mirada en mi de las haash, y la de en su lugar de Yuridia ¿Cuál cres tu que la mejor obcion?

-Definitivamente la de las haash, la de Yuridia la nececitaras para otra ocacion.

Victoria termino y se obaciono ella sola mientras escuchaba como Rose le lanzaba insultos.

-Usted tiene un 80% aprobado, felicitaciones. (Dijo la maquina de karaoke, Victoria empeso a gritar y sentí las vibraciones de sus saltos.

.Ahora vas tu superame. (Todos se quedaron callados sabían que tan buena era cantando, y que un 80% no era mucho, pero yo solo le dije).

-Lo intentare, en verdad eres buena felicidades.

Alice se dirigió a karaoke para programarlo, y yo me puse en el centro cerro los ojos para que la música me guiara como siempre.

_Frente ati es facil ser sincera_

_quiera o no lo quiera_

_no tengo otra manera..._

_Hasta ahora emos sido amigos, y eso me bastaba_

_yo no buscaba mas..._

Cante con los ojos cerrados deteniendo las lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir de mis ojos.

Dime que hiciste

dime que cambio dentro de mi,

para cruzar la cruzar la linea entre tu y yo

lo que me convencio

Eres tu el silencio que me hizo hablar

la voz que en mi dormia

la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar...

Cante girand mi cuerpo para quedar frente a todos, y dirigiendo mi cara a Edward, sabia que me estaba observando, sentía su mirada en mi, ironico no.

Nofue dificil encontrar la calma

le hablaste a mi alma

dormia la verdad...

Me asome un momento a ese universo que eres tu

y siento que quisiera

descubrir un poco mas de ti..

termine de cantas con los ojos cerrados y suspirando , levante una de mis manos y seque la lagrima que se escurría por mi mejilla.

-Usted tiene un 98% aprobado, exelente felicidades. (Dijo la voz del karaoke, se escucho el festejo de la familia, sonreí falsamente).

-No es justo, yo seguire viniendo no pueden evitar que lo haga.

-Cielo, lo siento pero tu lo apostaste amor no podras venir a la casa pero yo si puedo ir a verte siempre que quieras.

Eso fue todo lo que soporte ya era suficiente drama por una noche y había hecho rabiar a Victoria, asi que me dirigi a donde sentí a Jasper para decirle que me despudiera de todos cuando no taran que no estaba.

-Jasper, quiero dormir, porfavor acompañame a las escaleras, es que me duele un poco la cabeza y no quiero caerme.

-Claro princesa, vamos. (Me abrazo por los hombros y me guio por las escaleras en silencio).

-Gracias, Jasper. (Dije mientras lo abrazaba).

-De nada princesa, te quiero, tranquila algún dia se dara cuenta de su error, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Tal vez no este cometiendo ninguno, el dice qe la ama, tal vez es cierto, a todos les molesta por lo que paso antes, pero tal vez si cambio, es probable que lo ame el amor te hace mejor siempre.

-Princesa escucha lo que te digo, yo no soy Alice no te dire que pasara con seguridad, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que ella no tiene buenos sentimientos, aun que sus emociones son cambiante siempre predomina el egoiso, y la maldad, espero que no lo haga sufri mucho es mi hermano y aun que se equiboque lo aprecio.

-Espero que no sufra, yo lo amo y no le deeo mas que felicidad.

-eso espero yo también, es cuestión de esperar.

Después de estar un rato abrazados Jasper se despidió y yo me cambie y me meti a la cama.

Antes de quedarme completamente dormida escuche la puesta abrirse,y un susurro que decía.

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo.

Sabia que fue Edward pero me imagine que fue un sueño, y me quede profundamente dormida, feliz de saber que no estaría Victoria en mi casa durante 3 meses y de que no se salió con la suya de hacerme abandonar el cuarto compartido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro.

Bella prob.

Estaba en mi cuarto, desde el día de mi cumpleaños hace dos semanas he estado pensativa, miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza e incesantemente me preguntaba, ¿Por qué me dio el colgante de la Abuela Elizabeth?, ¿que soy yo para él?, realmente he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar tantas cosas estas semanas, mi sarcasmo creció, pero he sido capaz de no causarle problemas a nadie y ser cordial con todos no quiero ser mas carga de lo que soy , pero para nadie ha pasado desapercibido que he estado un poco deprimida, ya que "Vicky" no podía venir a casa él se la pasaba todo el día en su casa y regresaba realmente tarde, yo gastaba mi tiempo tocando mi piano y tratando de sacar esa melodía que rondaba mi cabeza, pero era una canción realmente triste y melancólica, que un día hace una semana Esme me pidió que parara por favor porque la canción le dolía mucho, me saco junto con ella al jardín creo que con las únicas personas con las que convivía eran ella Jasper y Carlisle ya que eran los que más transmitían paz y no me pedían explicaciones, cabe reconocer que todos trataban de animarme Alice me obligo cambiar mi guarda ropa porque ella "estaba fuera de moda" y eso que tan solo hace 2 meses que lo cambio TODO enserio tiene un gran problema con las compras, lo bueno es que compra la mitad y diseña la otra mitad, pero pues el material que usa es realmente de calidad, pero pues desde hace dos años que ya no gasta la fortuna familiar sino la suya propia, y según Rose sus diseños son espectaculares y según ella misma decía "diseño para todo tipo de chicas, rudas' sexy 'con clase (Rose), tímida' elegante' cautivadora- belleza clásica la llamaba- (yo según ella),activa' sexy' grácil' delicada(Ella). Emmet y Rose me llevaron a la tienda de música y me compraron discos y pentagramas, se los agradecí eran todos tan buenos conmigo ahora sé que no merecen verme triste y he tratado de evitar sentirme así.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi alcoba por el pasillo, yo estaba sobre la cama leyendo uno pentagramas (en braille), Jasper su toque era delicado pero a la vez decidido y fuerte, la presencia de Jasper transmitía una paz si igual y su olor era masculino pero a la vez muy calmante.

-Pasa Jasper.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola, mi paladín, necesitas algo (Dirigiendo mi rostro donde escuche sus movimientos).

-Llegaron dos sobres para ti y como no querías que se enterara nadie, realmente yo recibí el correo y escondí estas dos cartas aunque no sé porque no le has dicho a casi nadie solo Alice y yo lo sabemos, que paso princesa. (Dijo poniendo en mi mano dos sobres tamaño oficio bastantes pesados, y no soltó una de mis manos).

-Gracias, Jazz. (Dije mientras apretaba su mano).

-De nada, me retiro me imagino que te gustaría estar sola. (Dijo tratando de soltar su mano, pero fui más rápida que él, avente los sobres a la cama y me abrace a él como si la vida dependiera la vida, no quería romperme lo he evitado todas estas dos semanas, he tratado de no llorar, pero no aguante más y solloce un poco).

-quédate conmigo por favor Jazz. (Dije en su oído, mientras dejaba mi cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y sollozaba un poco más).

-Claro que si princesa, todos te extrañamos Bells, nos damos cuenta que tu luz propia esta opaca, solo te concentras en la escuela y en la música, se que tratas de aparentar me doy cuenta, y realmente eres buena en eso, pero solo el tonto de Emm no se da cuenta que sufres, te conozco, se que piensas que eres una carga, pero te aseguro que todos te ayudaran si se los pides. (Dijo acariciando mi cabello, y removiendo mi cara de su escondite para conectar nuestras frentes tratando de tranquilizarme).

Jasper y yo siempre hemos tenido una conexión muy cercana y es diferente a la que siento con él, pero es casi tan fuerte, suspire tratando de calmarme, y pose mis manos en su rostro y la acaricie, marcando su contorno, siempre me ha gustado eso seguí el contorno de las cosas me tranquiliza es como si en verdad lo viera sintiéndolo, me encantaba seguir el contorno del rosto de él, moví mi cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento, suspire y me dispuse a desahogarme un poco.

-mi paladín, me siento tan vacía, no se es como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de mí, yo lo amo con todo mi ser, mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecen, se que está mal depender de una persona así, pero él es mi aire, el es mi sol, mi mundo entero, yo solo soy un pequeño planeta que orbita a su alrededor, antes me creía Mercurio sabes, no es el más grande, ni el más hermoso pero si el más cercano, tonto me doy cuenta que no soy Mercurio, si no Plutón, porque no soy un planeta solo un pequeño satélite sin importancia, ja ja ja. ( Se que mi comentario me ofendía a mi misma y me sentía patética realmente patética, pero era como me sentía).

Cuando Jasper trato de hablar, lo detuve colocando mi mano sobre su boca para continúan con mi monologo, quería desahogarme antes del sermón de "Bella tu eres especial y sobre todo hermosa y valiosa", así que continúe todo lo había dicho en un susurro como si temiese que las paredes me oyeran.

-Para el solo soy su "hermana", no quiero perderlo, pero no se pierde lo que nunca se tubo, aun así me mata saber que esta con ella, se que ella no es buena ella no lo ama, sería feliz si estuviera con alguien que lo ama igual o más que yo, no con alguien que lo ve como "su acenso en posición de popularidad", o como "su billetera mágica", ella es cruel y despiadada con todo lo que es diferente, todo lo que no es "hermoso", ella me amenazo, pero para que se lo digo si no me creerá, él le dice CIELO, desde que se lo dice a ella no me lo ha dicho a mí y de verdad se lo agradezco por que si escucho que él me dice así a mi vomitare, sinceramente le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, sabes yo soy feliz si la persona que amo es feliz aun que no sea conmigo, si ya sé que se escucha muy "mártir" como dice Emm, pero es la verdad, pero sé que ella lo lastimara y mucho lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón me lo dice, también esta lo de el collar de la Abuela Elizabeth yo estuve ahí cuando se lo entrego y escuche lo que le dijo, ¿Por qué me o entrego a mí, ella dijo "entrega este collar a la mujer de tu vida, esa que robo tu corazón y tu alma", si no soy esa mujer entonces para que me lo ha entregado a mí, tal vez no sea Victoria la dueña de su alma y corazón, pero puede encontrarla yo, solo estorbaría, no sé si sería capaz de entregar de nuevo el collar, me siento egoísta pero es algo que me une a él, se que nunca me amara como lo hago yo a él, como una mujer, como su mujer, pero Jazz duele tanto ser completamente consiente, saber que no queda la mas mínima esperanza, eso en verdad duele. (Dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas que salían sin control de mis ojos, el me abrazaba y acarariciaba mi espalda, mientras trataba de controlar mi ataque).

-Princesa de una cosa estoy seguro el no ama a Victoria, tal vez solo este embelesado, me cuesta admitirlo pero es muy bella es tan bella como malvada, pero su belleza no compensa todo lo malo que hace y sus maldades tendrán un fin y no estoy seguro que sea muy bueno.

-Por otra parte, no puedes dejarte caer por eso, por favor no te lastimes así, recuerda que tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, eres como una muñeca de porcelana, bellos y grandes ojos cafés, y aun que no vez son expresivos, hermoso cabello que te llega a la cintura color caoba chocolate, una figura de envidia, eres sincera, autosuficiente, honesta compasiva, comprensiva, entre otras muchas cualidades que se me vienen a la mente eres una mujer espectacular, nunca lo olvides, y recuerda también que nunca debes sentirte menos, ni humillarte por tu amor, el amor que te humilla o te menosprecia no es bueno, ni merece la pena.

-Gracias, mi paladín, lo tendré siempre presente. (Dije besando su mejilla).

-Respira, tranquila todo saldrá bien al final, yo estoy contigo, y no te preocupes tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que tío de mujer es Victoria, y de cuanto te ama, espero que no se dé cuenta demasiado tarde. (Lo ultimo lo dijo de un modo más bajo pero aun así lo oí, suspire.

-tú crees que le deba decir lo de la amenaza.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo realmente?

-Pues que Edward nunca se fijaría en una ciega horrenda como yo , que tuviera presente el pequeño accidente del año pasado.

-Esa maldita mujer.(Mascullo Jasper).

-Jazz.

-Perdóname Bells, pero creo que deberías decírselo a Edward, se que el entenderá.

-Tranquilo, yo también pienso que es una maldita, con respecto a la amenaza se lo diré espero y me crea.

-Pasando a temas, más agradables y menos escabrosos, que dicen, las cartas.

En ese momento recordé las cartas y mis esperanzas crecieron, tal vez el Doc. Vulturi, tenga buenas noticias, tome uno de los sobres, era de Degree (equivalente a carrera superior) en el Institute of Contemporary Music Performance de Londres, aunque este Degree precisamente está validado como licenciatura por la Universidad de East London, me había postulado para una beca, bueno más bien Alice mando la solicitud, junto con un video mío tocando una de mis composiciones y las partituras.

-Jazz. (Susurre bajito, no podía creerlo, tenia una beca durante tres años en una de las mejores escuelas de música de Londres).

-que dice princesa, dime por favor. (Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara).

-Dice, dice que, dice que me aceptaron, tengo una beca completa durante toda la carrera, tres años, ya que me han condonado el año de tronco común, por no necesitarlo.

-Wooooooooooo, eso es fenomenal, felicidades, pero la aceptaras.(Dijo dándome un abrazo, muy efusivo).

-no lo sé, según los folletos, no está tan alejado de la casa Cullen, tengo 6 semanas para tomar una decisión, así que pues lo meditare mucho.

-Se que tomaras la mejor decisión, te extrañare, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

-bueno veamos el siguiente sobre, oh dios ohh no puede ser esto es fenomenal, no puedo creerlo Jasper, Jasper. (Dije totalmente fuera de control, lagrimas de emoción, se derramaban por mi rostro, esto era algo maravilloso).

-que pasa, princesa estas bien dime, que sucede.

-El Doc. Vulturi, se comunico con un colega suyo en Londres, que ha tenido grandes avances con casos como el mío, son ya 16 casos totalmente curados, el Doc. Denali, y él me ofrece el tratamiento a cambio de clases para los niños de la escuela Denali&Vulturi, para niños ciego, sordos o mudos, les daré clases de música y canto, también tendré platicas en grupos, y de baile, también podre ayudarles dando clases de lo que doy aquí en mi escuela de reconocimiento, será maravilloso, pero tendré que irme también, tengo 7 semanas para dar mi respuesta, y el tratamiento no será mucho, solo 6 meses pero durare dos años haya con clases para aprender todo lo que necesitaré después, según la carta no interfiere con mis estudios por que el tratamiento no es agresivo, solo una pequeñao intervención con reposo de un mes, y 5 meses más para lo que siga de el.

-No entiendo, porque te ofrecen eso, el Doc. Vulturi sabe que Carlisle es perfectamente capaz de costear todo el tratamiento, y por cierto es accesible que tu Universidad y el tratamiento estén el Londres.

-Yo le pedí que encontrara otra forma de costear el tratamiento, no quiero costarle más de lo que le he costado, desde que cumplí 17 se comunica conmigo, mi decisión y ni hs Carlisle, ni ha Esme les molesta. (Dije subiendo y bajando mis hombros restándole importancia).

-Tú nunca cambiaras, bueno felicidades, entonces creo que no tienes nada que pensar no crees. (Dijo, me abrazo y beso mis mejillas, yo suspire y sonreí tristemente).

-Que pasa princesa.

-Se que sonara masoquista, pero no quiero dejarlo, siento un mal presentimiento, y no quiero dejarlo solo.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero piénsalo, te prometo que no lo dejare solo si eso te hace sentir más tranquila. (Dijo mientras me abrasaba mas fuerte me besaba la cabeza y la frente, escuche los pasos por el pasillo y como subía las escaleras que daban al ático o mi alcoba, era Alice).

-Si no supiera que Jasper me ama, y que eres como su pequeña hermana, me pondría realmente verde,jjajajajajjajajaaaa.(Se rio Alice de su propia broma y nosotros la seguimos).

-Bueno Fiona, tengo noticias para ti.(Dije yo haciendo alusión a su comentario con respecto a su color verde, riendo genuinamente, era raro hacia ya un tiempo que no lo hacia).

-De que se trata, Franky Bells.(Quiso saber refiriéndose a mí como el estúpido apodo que me puso Emm en mi cumpleaños yo solo rodé los ojos).

-Pues son dos, pero como me dijiste "Franky Bells", no te lo diré jum (Dije haciendome la enojada).

-No, no Belly Bells preciosa, por favor dime si si si si. (Cada si fue acompañado de una saltito, mientras tomaba mi mano haciéndome rebotar en la cama junto con Jasper que aun me tenia abrasada por los hombros y que ría feliz por la actitud de su novia).

-Creo que podre negociar, yo tengo información y tu formas de pagarme.(Dije imitando a un mafioso).

-Bella, que te parece un pase de un mes libre de compras. (Yo sonreí feliz un mes sin compras era lo mejor que podía obtener, así que cedí).

-Bueno trato hecho, bueno la primera noticia es. (Dije con dramatismo, Alice me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió).

-Ya dilo mujer.

-Ya está bien, estoy becada durante tres años en la mejor escuela de música de Londres, la carrera es cuatro y me adelantaron un año por mis antecedentes.(Dije con un poco más de enticiasmo que la primera vez que di la noticia).

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, woo es genial felicidades.

-la segunda es que, el Doc. Vulturi, se comunico con un amigo y socio, y me ofreció un tratamiento con la condición que para pagar el tratamiento de clases.

-Eso es genial supongo que te irás verdad.

-No se, realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

-TE voy a extrañar pero realmente es una gran oportunidad que no puedes dejar ir, siendo egoísta te diría que me dejaras sola y que realmente me destroza que te vayas, pero no puedo ser egoísta Bella ve, yo lo cuidare por ti.(Me dijo abrasándome, sentí unas cuantas lagrimas, y yo llore un poco, ella me soltó y limpio mis mejillas junto con las suyas).

-Bueno basta de dramas, sabes que Emm y Rose solo estarán por poco tiempo las cuatro semanas que les dieron libres por exentar y la Universidad, no son eternas, se irán en 6 semanas y hay que aprovecharlos.

Bajamos las escaleras, y fuimos a la sala.

-Belly Bells, preciosa, mira las películas, que trajimos. Es un maratón de películas para nenas, auchh que dije nena. (Dijo Emm, cuando Rose lo sapeo).

-No son películas para nena, son para personas sensibles.

-Nena, estas películas ni te gusta, Orgullo y Perjuicio, Jane Eyre, sensatez y sentimiento, persuasión, no son películas para nenas si no para ancianas muy viejas y aburridas, auch,que auch, dije auch, ya deja de agredirme mujer, y así osas decir que me amas, auch no me agredas tu también Sally. (Se quejo Emm cuando, Rose le pego tres sapes simultaneos, y yo lo golpee con Sally mi baston, no se por que el nombre el solo dijo que tenia forma de Sally).

-Jajajaja, Emm lo siento, si no te gustan mis películas favoritas, pero lastima, veremos Jane Eyre. (Dije poniendo un puchero, y luego sacándole la lengua).

Todos riero y Alice fue por las palomitas y por mis bolitas de tamarindo, los chocolates de Rose, las panditas de Emm y las chocoretas de Jazzz, y sus mentas, y te helado para todos, Rose puso la película y Emm se seguía quejando, pero cuando vio su bolsa enorme de panditas que Alice dejo en mis piernas, y lo amenazo con no dárselas si no se callaba, el silencio reino en la sala, estábamos a punto de comenzar cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y Edward entro a la sala.

-Van a ver películas, me les puedo unir. (Dijo de un muy buen humor, yo me tense y jale a Jasper, para que estuviera a mi lado ya que estaba en una esquina del mueble, sonó el timbre de la casa y Edward fue a abrir).

-Bella, tienes un regalo tardío de Angela Weber.

-VOY, acompáñame Jazz.(Nos encaminamos a la puerta).

-Bella, perdona por no estar en tu cumpleaños, pero te dije la universidad es demandante y pues aprovechamos el puente pare venir a visitar a la familia, así que te traje tu regalo tardío, espero que te guste. (Dijo tendiéndome una caja un poco pesada).

-Vamos a abrirla, pasa Angela y tu también Ben pasa no te puedes quedar afuera o si, y no te preocupes por lo de mi cumpleaños , me llamaste ese dia es más que suficiente.

-Bella feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

-Gracias Ben.

Coloque la gran caja en la mesa de centro, cuando la abrí y metí la mano sentí algo peludo y esponjoso, lo saque con cuidado, y me di cuenta que era un perrito.

-Ohh es lindísimo wooo muchas gracias, nunca pensé que me escucharías cuando te dije que quería un perro. (Ella me abrazo, y me puso al tanto de que era un pastor ingles y que era una ella).

-De nada Bells, creo que con esto nos recodaras para siempre ahora que vamos a la universidad y yo me encuentro en California, ya no nos frecuentamos tan amenudo, .

-Gracias, a los dos, motita y yo los recodaremos. (Angela y Ben tenían unos meces estudiando en California, todo estudiaban menos yo me quede dando clases en mi ntigua escuela para ciegos reamente me encantaba poder ayudar y seguir cerca de él, Edward estudiaba para medicina desde el pasado agosto, Emm y Rose para mecánicos hace un año, Alice diseño de modas igual que Ed, y Jazz Leyes hace un año, Ed, Alice y Jazz en Seattle).

-Motita, no se te ocurrió un nombre más agracibo, como se supone que esa bola de pelos te va aproteger si no tiene un nombre imponete, ponle Rocky, o demoledor o ya se, Emmineirtos.

-Primero es una ella, segundo no le pondré ninguno de esos estúpidos nombres, y tercero se llama motita, porque es una motita de pelos, ok. (Dije mi discurso con la mirada fija en el tonto de Emm, y poniendo mi mirada del mal para que no le dijera nada a mi perrita, la abrace y ella me lamio la cara).

-No puedes tener a esa bola de pelos dentro de la casa, y mucho menos en el cuarto. (Dijo un Edward muy molesto, yo no entendía en que le afectaba, motita le gruño, yo le acaricie el lomo para que se calmara).

-Por que no, es mi regalo y motita no te hará nada.

-Ya veremos.

-Claro, que si.

-Bueno Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos una cena con los papas de Ben, te quiero y te extrañe, cuida a motita. (Dijo mientras se acercaba y me regalaba un cálido abrazo).

-Adiós chicos. (Los acompañe a la puerta con motita en mis brazos).

Cuando regrese me senté en el mismo lugar, y Jasper igual el me había acompañado a la puerta, el acaricio a motita que se encontraba en mi regaso, y pusimos las películas Ed comió de mis dulces, y yo le invite estaban sentado a mis pies, viero, yo escuche, la de Jane Eyre, Orgullo y prejuicio, la de Persuasión, antes de que llegaran Esme y Carlisle llegaran de su cita como todos los sabados.

-Esme, mira lo que me regalo Angela, es una perrita, es un pastor ingles, y le puse motita, verdad que es muy bonita. (Dije, poniendo un puchero y con cara de perrito atropellado, sentí como todos se paraban de los muebles y se despidieron y se fueron, solo se quedo Edward).

-Es hermoso Bells. (Dijo Esme)

-Puedo quedármelo.

-Claro que puedes hija. (Dijo Carlisle, cuando tenia 12 les pregunte que si no les molestaba o daba vergüenza que les dijera papá y mamá, Esme lloro de felicidad y Carlisle solo me abrazo y me beso la frente y me dijo que eso les aria muy feliz, desde entonces son mis padres, y se los hago saber cuando se que es necesario para que sepan que los quiero de esa forma).

-Gracias, papá. (Dije tirándome a sus brazos, dejando un momento a motita en el mueble).

-Yo no voy a permitir que esa bola de pelos este en mi cuarto.

-pero Edward, motita se portara bien, y no destruirá nada por favor si anda. (Dije, haciendo mis ojos mas grande, y haciendo un puchero, el solo suspiro y enseguida supe que se estaba tomando el puente de la nariz para no enojarse de más, yo lo abrace, el correspondió mi abrazo y beso el tope de mi cabeza y supe que había ganado).

-Por favor.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que haga ninguna maldad, ok.

-Claro. (Dije sonriendo).

-Buenas noches, papá, buenas noches mamá. (Dije abrazando a cada uno y dándole un beso a cada uno también, ya en las escaleras con motita en brazos me gire u pregunte).

-Bienes Edward.

-Claro voy.

Se acerco a mí y subimos las escaleras en silencio, recordé la plática con Jazz, y suspire tendría que decírselo, llegamos al cuarto, deje a motita en mi cama y me cambie , me lave los diente y me senté en la cama, suspire aquí vamos.

-Ed. Estas despierto.

-Claro Bella, que pasa. (Dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado, tomo una de mis mano, yo solo suspire de nuevo, tenia miedo).

-Ed podemos hablar.

-Claro, dime que pasa, hace mucho que no hablamos. (Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón con su mano).

-Es sobre Victoria, sobre algo que me dijo y me gustaría que lo supieras.

Entonces recordé lo que paso en mi cumpleaños.

**mientras iba al baño antes de decirle a Jasper que me acompañara al cuarto, Victoria me intercepto.**

**-Recuerda Bellita, Edward es mío y de nadie más. Tal vez no es mi tipo, pero tiene dinero, me consiente y es el más popular, de los de primero de la Universidad.**

**-Como puedes hablar así de él, no es una posesión es un ser humano y siente, no lo utilices por favor.**

**-Hay por dios no seas mártir, el está conmigo, por la misma razón que todos quieren estar conmigo, soy hermosa, perfecta, entiéndelo, tu nunca podrás ser nada**.

**-Y si le diez a Edward no te va a creer.**

**-Claro que lo hará yo nunca le he mentido.**

**-También el incidente de las escaleras, puede volver a pasar así que tu sabes-**

**-**Eso fue lo que paso.(Edward safo du mano y se puso a caminar por el atico de un lado a otro parecía molesto pero no sabía si era dirigido a mi o a Victoria).

-No, puedo creerlo, enserio inventaste todo este cuento solo para que yo terminara con Vicky, ella se disculpo Bella, ella pidió disculpas de corazón, todos cometemos errores, no dejare que la crucifiques por eso.

-Ed yo nunca te he mentido ,por que habría de hacerlo ahora, te digo la verdad. (Dije levatandome y tomando su brazo, el trato de zafarse y lo hiso un poco brusco asi que fui a dar al suelo en un golpe sordo, lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas).

-Claro, que mientes, Vicky, me advirtió, que estarías celosa porque ya no soy tu esclavo que te sigue a todas partes, y como ahora tengo una novia, quieres ser otra vez la que tenga toda mi atención.

-Trate de levantarme, pero me había doblado el pie, el no hiso intentos de ayudarme, y siguió con su monologo.

-Estas celosa, eres tan egoísta, como tu no has podido encontrar un chico que te quiera, pues como si eres una ciega.

Cuando dijo eso ya no pude aguantar más y solte un sollozo desgarrador, todo mi corazón desangraba, esas palabras me llagaron en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Consigue tu propia vida, no seré tu lazarillo nunca más.

-LO HE ENTENDIDO PERFECTAMENTE; GRACIAS. (Grite mientras me arrastraba para poder subirme a la cama, sentí los brazos de Edward ayudándome a subirme a la cama).

-Me solto enseg

Uide y me dijo con una voz fría y cortante,

-Mañana, cuando regrese de casa de Vicky no quiero verte ni ati, ni ato bola de pelos,ni a tus cosas, en mi cuarto, esta es la casa de mis padres así que tengo derecho de quedarme aquí.

-No te preocupes.(Tome es celular y marque el 2 que era el teléfono de Jaz, lo coloque en mi oreja, sabía que todos se enteraron de la discusión, pero Jazz siempre ha sido muy respetuoso así que de seguro todavía estaba en su cuarto.

-Dime princesa.

-Ven por mí.

-Claro.

Sentí las vibraciones de cómo corría por las escaleras, estaba sobre la cama, mi tobillo dolía mucho, se abrió la puerta sin ser tocada, y Jazz entro, toco mi tobillo, y me cargo, a mi con motita en brazos, yo solo sollozaba, escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Jazz cuando sent+i que Ed se acercaba, cuando Jasper avanzo lo detuve y me voltee a la dirección de Edward y dije.

-No te preocupes, Cullen para añana no habrá ni rasto de ninguna de mis cosas, espero que sea el hombre más y que yo me equivoque y ella nunca te lastime.

-Claro que no lo hará ella es bueno y honesta.

Jasper bufo, bajamos las escaleras, Jazz llamo a la puerta de nuestros padres, al ser la de abajo, me imagine que no escucharon nada.

-Bella, que te paso.

-Me cai.

-mi niña, te duele mucho.

-Solo un poco.

-Esme puedes traer mi maletín por favor.

-Claro Carlisle.

Carlisle me reviso mi tobillo realmente dolía más que un poco pero no quise quejarme.

-Tienes un pequeño esguince, tienes que tener cuidado Bella, porque no te trajo Edward.

-Hablando de Edward, podría mudarme ala habitación que se encuentra en el sótano alado del centro de lavado por favor.

-Qué paso, todos sabemos que eres muy feliz durmiendo con Edward.

-Creo que el nececita su privacidad, ya tiene novia y nececita su independencia, solo quiero darle privacidad, se la merce.(sonreí, tratando de que me creyeran).

-Enotnces claro que puedes.

-Gracias.

Jazz me subió al cuarto de invitados donde "dormía el" y me dejo ahí, me beso la frente y me deseo buenas noches, a la mañana siguiente me desperté con una muy feliz Alice, porque quería llevarme q comprar las cosas para mi nuevo cuarto, 6yo uso mi mes sin compras y se llevo a Rose, sabía que cosas eran de mi agrado.

Tardamos todo el día acomodando cosas y yo contando paso para encontrar las cosas en mi nuevo cuarto, trate de memorizar todos, a las 12 de la noche todos se disponían a dormir y así lo hicieron y Edward todavía no llegaba, llego a las 12;30, trato de hablar conmigo.

-YA tienes tu privacidad y tu cuarto, espero que te aproveche, y quédate el piano, yo conseguiré uno.

.Lo siento,

Se escucho bajito pero sabía que ya era tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

Bella prob.

Estaba sola en la casa bueno no tan sola motita estaba conmigo, era un fin romántico para todas las parejas de la casa, Esme y Carlisle fuero a pasar el fin de semana en la pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque a las afueras de Forks y no regresarían hasta el domingo entrada la tarde, Rosalie y Emm fueron a una exhibición de carro antiguos la que es en Tacoma y ahí se quedaran el fin de semana, Alice tubo unos contratiempos con uno de sus diseños que envió en New York y Jasper la acompaño y de paso compraría unos libros que le hacían falta, Alice no quería irse ya que se supone que ellos se quedarían conmigo y le hablaron de última hora , Jazz se quiso quedar pero sentía el anhelo que emanaba así que le pedí que fuera, y el acepto un poco indispuse mi petición, les dije que no saldría y que los Whitlock Hale llegarían el sábado en la tarde de su viaje de negocios así que no me pareció nada insensato, yo sé cómo moverme en la casa y donde se encuentran las cosas, no estoy muy familiarizada con mi nuevo cuarto ya que pues todo esta acomodado diferente que en el anterior y con el piano agregado pues era un poco deambular en el pero no imposible y tenia a motita que ladraba muy fuerte si estaba cerca de chocar con algo.

Me encontraba totalmente sola eran las 10:30 de la noche, y Edward al quien Alice la hablo para decirle que me iba a quedar sola y que si podía venir a hacerme compañía y claro acepto, hace mas de 4 hora y desde entonces no ha dado señales de vida seguro estaba con Vicky, pero no importa estaba levantándome del sillón con motita en mis brazos la deje en su camita de la sala se había quedado dormida mientras escuchaba la película de Jane Eyre, acomode todo lo que había ensuciado, me encamine en mi cuarto nuevo, estoy segura que de poder ver ir a mi cuarto seria un problema, ya que el sótano según Alice cuando éramos mas pequeñas era algo aterrador y espantoso, llegue a mi habitación y me coloque un delicado camisón de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo con una abertura justo en el muslo derecho hasta el suelo era muy suave según Alice era azul, Rose solo dijo te ves sexy, yo les respondo que no tenia para quien ser sexy, ellas se atacaron de la risa hasta se cayeron al suelo y cuando terminaron de burlarse de mi dijeron al unisonó "La ropa no es sexy, nosotros somos sexys" y luego Alice se acerco y dijo "Soy sexy porque me siento sexy", Rose camino para llegar hasta mi y dijo "yo simplemente nací sexy" supuse que estaba haciendo poses extrañas, y nos atacamos de la risa, suspire resignada además no podía usar mi pillama habitual que consistía en una camiseta vieja de Edward que tenia atrás le pertenecía a él me la obsequio cuando cambiaron de uniforme y solía decir que era su chica cuando me la veía puesta bueno lo decía todas las noches antes de dormir antes de besar mi frente me lo susurraba al oído, tenia esa y una del equipo de Beisboll, bueno no era un equipo pero todos tenían una la mía decía y aunque nunca jugué era especial y él me regalo la suya en cuanto no le quedo, y le consiguieron otra pero esas tres pilamas murienron o no se que les paso Alice solo dijo que no las encontraría escondió toda mi ropa cómoda chantajeándome de que le diría a todos sobre mi beca si no la dejaba, sabía que no la haría pero realmente no me quedaron fuerzas para protestar sabia que lo hacia para levantar mi ánimo que ha estado muy decaído desde lo de Ed, no podía creer lo que me dijo como me trato.

Desde que vino a intentar "hablar" conmigo ha pasado una semana, es extraño no estar con él, el era mi todo e intentar no sentir nada por alguien que fue tu universo entero es difícil, cada vez me siento más triste , pero intento no abrumar a nadie con mis cosas, ya se lo que dirá Rose "es un estúpido que con la cabeza entre las piernas", y Alice solo dice "Se arrepentirá de todo lo que te hace sufrir, solo espero que no sea muy tarde eso no lo tengo todavía muy claro", me senté en el banquillo del piano de la abuela Marie ella me enseño tantas cosas, el violín que me regalo todavía lo conservo y aunque no lo toco tan frecuente como el piano me encanta y a Esme le encanta que le toque el violín cuando está en el jardín su favorita es The Merry-go-round of Life es de una película de anime muy hermosa cuando la vemos en familia los chicos no paran de quearse es muy divertido, alice dice que ella es Sophie y que Jasper es Howl una vez quiso pintarle el cabello como lo hace Howl en la película a Jazz casi le da el infarto todos éramos pequeños pero no tanto tenias entre 13 y 14 años según, fue divertido y Esme tuvo que intervenir para que la duende no se saliera con la suya, Alice puede chantajear a todos menos a Esme, seguí tocando esa canción y al terminarla comencé a tocar la Sonata No 6 Niccoló Paganini es una canción un poco triste y nostálgica pero así me sentía, de pronto la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo, me asuste mucho deje de tocar abruptamente y me encamine a la pueta principal, cuando llegue escuche sollozos después de que la puerta se cero, motita seguía dormida en la sala, ya que no escuche ningún ladrido, cuando llegue a la puerta sabia de quien se trataba pero no me importo, me encamine rápidamente hacia el , lo toque para ver si estaba herido, el me tomo en brazos me coloco en su regazo y sollozo en el hueco de mi cuello lloraba tan desconsolado que no pude hacer nada sentía que estaba destrozado me preocupe mucho nunca había llorado así realmente me preocupe mucho trate de consolarlo, cuando su llanto disminuyo le ayude a ponerse en pie y lo guía hacia su habitación, lo ayude a cambiarse y lo arrope, pero cuando me disponía a bajar me tomo de la mano y me sento con un poco de fuerza a su lado eso me descerto un poco el suspiro y hablo.

-No te vayas sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor no me dejes solo, cielo te necesito. (Dijo tomando mano fuertemente, y no necesite más y me acoste a su lado y lo abrace fuertemente, el olia como lo recordaba el coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y yo solo acaricie su cabello hasta quedar dormidos los dos abrazados).

Desperte cuando sentí al sol darme de lleno en la y como acariciaban mi cara lentamente recorriendo mis pomilos y frente mi nariz y mis labios casi con adoracion fue extraño hacia mucho que no me había tocado así desde que sale con Vicky hice una mueca al recordarla y el hablo.

-Lamento haberte despertado cielo, es que pareces un angel, nunca te he dicho que eres hermosa.(Su voz era diferente incluso de antes de que saliera con ella, era como si me amara, tal vez estoy perdiendo la cabeza).

-Solo la familia y los amigos, piensan que eres hermosa y perfecta, nunca has escuchado esa frase. (Dije alargando mi mano para también tocarlo yo, lo había extrañado tanto esto era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, sus pomulos, su barbilla y sus cejas pobladas y su nariz, todo el era perfecto, creo que cualquier modelo le tendría envidia.

-Tonta Bella, tu eres hermosa, y no solo yo lo concidero, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el instituto, moría de celos cuando los estúpidos se te quedaban viendo era algo realmente molesto.

-Tu, tu como , no entiendo, como puedes decir eso, hablas como hermano celoso es eso vedad , tu tu tu , no sientes nada por mi lo dejaste muy claro hace algunas noches, para ti solo fui un estotbo no entiendo. (Estaba en shock tal vea malinterprete sus palabra pero es que no podía creer lo que acababa de oir).

-No, malintepretaste nada tonta Bells, tu eres mi sol, me deje eclipsar por la luna pero ayer me di cuenta de que no tenia luz propia y que la luz que brillaba era la tuya. (Dijo besando mis mejillas, me sentí soñada era la primera vez que me decía algo así).

-No entiendo que paso ayer, por que llegaste así de destrozad. (Dije acariciando su cuello con una mano y con la otra su brazo).

-Victoria dejo ver su verdadera cara, le dije que no podía ir a verla, pero de todos modos fui le quería dar una sorpresa de aniversario, y cuando entre a su departamento, la encontré rebocandoce con su "primo" James, me dijo que solo estuvo conmigo por el dinero y por hacerte sufrir, que todos menos yo eran capaces de ver cuanto me amaba y que ella te odiaba por ser tan perfecta en la adversidad que todos te admirqran que los maestros te adoraran, que las chicas quisieran ser como tu , Alice y Rose era algo que la daba nauseas y eso era lo que realmente quería lastimar a la familia, ella sabia que si te lastimaba a ti todos resultarían heridos ya que eras un pilar en esta familia, todos te quierian y te protegerían , me dijo que yo fue su arma y que disfruto mientras me uso que además de las buenas cesiones de tu sabes sexo, tenia muchas cosas que yo le había regalado, todo lo hiso para lastimarnos. (Dijo y limpio las lagrimas que se deramaban po mis ojos, y intente levantarme y boltee la cara no quería sentir su mirada me sentía tan estúpida creyendo que lo había descubierto solo y que me amaba pero solo pedia disculpas).

-Dejame. (Fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir me sentía tan vacía ta estúpida ella lo utiliza y el se sentía mal por es).

-Bella, escuchame, tengo algo importante que decir. (Dijo Tomando mi rostro entre una sus manos y enroscando la otra en mi cintura).

-No quiero oir ya se que no me quieres lo comprendo, no me lastiems más dejame ir porfavor. (Dije suplicando llorando a mares, su agarre se suabiso lo sentí acercarse a mi pero nunca imagine lo que haría acontinuacion).

Acerco su rostro al mio siguió el contorno de el con sus labios hasta llegar a mis labios, me beso, el beso comenzó lento delicado, como si quisiera decirme algo con el beso un Te amo con la boca poco a poco el beso se volvió demandante pero con la ternura y el sentimiento inicia, me beso con más urgencia, como si quisiera que lo comprendiera y le correspondiera y así lo hice coloque mis manos detrás de su cuello jugué con sus cabellos de la nuca jalándolos enroscándolos en mis dedos , su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y yo solté un jadeo esto era totalmente nuevo para mí pero era maravilloso no quería que terminara me apreté más a él y el nos giro para que no estuviéramos de frente sino que se subió encima mío me acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra mis costados, cuando su legua profundizo el beso fue una explosión de sensaciones que no me pude controlar y gemí con todas mis fuerzas lo abrace más fuerte y una de mis manos dejo sus cabellos para seguir el contorno de su espalda cole mi mano por debajo de su playera y el gimió cuando toque su espalda por debajo de esta, seguí acariciando mis costados el jugaba con mi lengua y yo trataba de seguirle el paso cuando termino el beso los dos jadeábamos por falta de aire, el coloco su cabeza el el hueco de mi cuello y comenzó a besar aun jadeando beso húmedos que hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

-Bella, te he amado desde qaue tengo 13 años siempre he pensado que eres la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo, antes de los 13 tataba de justificarme diciendo que eras la mejor amiga de mi hermana así que eras como mi hermanita, trate de verte como lo hacia Emm , o _Jazz pero no podía eras tan hermosa, por eso estuve con ella quería olvidarte sabia que no la quería y que ella no me quería pero pensé que con ella olvidaría lo mucho que te amo, no me pareció justo estar contigo pensé que solo me veías como tu hermano que nunca me amarías, ahora me doy cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba, se que es tarde pero podrías perdonar a este estúpido y le harías es honor de ser su novia. (No respondo y tome de nuevo du rostro y lo bese con más ansias que la vez anterior casi con desesperación necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí que era real que me amaba, creo que el lo noto ya que me beso y acaricio con mas ahincó me sentía arder lo necesitaba per debía responde).

-No puedes pedir lo que es tuyo, y yo siempre he sido tuya te amo y te amare por siempre, pero ahora te necesito, por favor, realmente no sé que es lo que necesito pero ayúdame.

-Claro que te ayudare preciosa, solo dime que pare cuando lo necesites, no aremos nada que tu no deseas o de lo que tú no estés segura si. (Yo solo asentí).

Empezó a besarme suavemente delicadamente casi con adoración me acariciaba solo con la punta de sus dedos como si yo fuera una muñeca y fuera a romperme sus manos se colaron por dentro de la abertura del camisón acariciando mi muslo y luego mi vientre y después mi abdomen, yo solo suspire se sentía tan bien tan correcto , un jadeo salió de mi boca cuando su mano se coloco sobre mi pecho desnudo fue una sensación extraordinaria lo amasaba y acariciaba dulcemente mientras besaba mi cuello y clavícula succionando y mordiendo delicadamente, y con la otra lentamente subia la tela del camisón lentamente como si tuviera miedo que yo lo detuviera, rapidamete y con un poco de miedo, quiete su mano, creo que lo desconcerté ya que su otra mano dejo de acariciar mi seno pero esque yo quería sentirlo ya , así que me quite el camisón por la cabeza pon un poco de dificultad, y lo arroje a algún lugar del cuarto, Edward solto una risilla.

-Con que estamos un poco desdeperados he. (Dijo)

Yo baje la cabeza con mis mejillas ruborizada y intente quitarme a Edward de ensima, que tonta de seguro me veía horrible me acaba de levantar, realmente nunca me había preocupado por mi apariencia, pero ahora me sentía totalmente tonta por haber hecho lo que hice, trate de cubrir mis senos cun una mano y con la otra lo empuje hasta que el rodo fuera de mi, solo tenia mi bóxer de encaje azul puesto, me sentía tan tonta, lagrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos que torpe fui, me senté en la cama y cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie, Edward me abrazo por la espalda colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura se había quitado su playera y pide sentir su fuerte adomen formado en mi espalda.

-Que paso Bells, porque te enojaste estas bien porque te pusiste triste.

-Se que no tengo la experiencia que tu tienes, pero no tenias que burlarte de, se que no soy sexy como, como ella pero pues pensé que me deseabas al menos un poco.

-Tonta Bella eres perfecta, te amo y claro que te deseo y la broma fue porque estay todavía mas ansioso que tu, te deseo más que nada en esta vida, vez. (Me dijo haciendo énfasis en el vez, cuando acerco su perfecta excitación a mi espalda eso hiso que un gran escalofrió recoriera toda mi espalda es era espectacular yo era capaz de crear eso).

-Est..as a..si po..r m.i.(Trate de ser coherente pero él estaba besando mi cuello y espalda mientras su manos vagaban por mi cuerpo).

-Nunca he estado así de excitado por nadie más eres la mujer que amo y además eres la más hermosa mujer que mis ojos ha visto.

Dijo y comenzó a besarme suavemente, mi espalda y conducirme de nuevo a la cama se subió sobre mi y esta vez dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el mío pero sin dejar que cargara todo su peso, me acaricio lentamente, no fue agresivo en ningún momento, me sentía extasiada, y decidí que yo también quería participar baje mis manos hasta su pantalón de franela y lentamente lo fui bajando estaba un poco nerviosa todavía no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero lo intentaría , el siguió el camino de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi seno derecho y lo beso lentamente y después succiono haciendo que me arqueara y me ofreciera a él, enterré mis manos en su espalda, esto era maravilloso estaba completamente sudada y sentía como escurría liquido de mi entrepierna, me sentía rara como enfebrecida fue bajando por mi abdomen me tense cuando comenzó a besar mi vientre mientras bajaba lentamente mi bóxer, para darme tiempo a rechazarlo pero nunca lo haría lo amaba y esta era mi forma de demostrárselo físicamente, solo asentí con la cabeza para que no se preocupara, cuando termino, lleve mis manos para cubrirme sé que es tonto pero fue un acto de acto reflejo realmente estaba nerviosa, el profirió una rista nerviosa, cuando estaba subiendo por mi cuerpo con suaves besos, el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar, los dos nos sobre saltamos y Edward casi cae de la cama, mi celular comenzó a zonar, lo tome un poco nerviosa y abrazando a Edward aun conteste.

-Bella, hija soy yo Lilian estamos afuera, lamento si te desperté, pero queríamos saber como se encuentran Edward y tu, pasamos para saludar, he invitarlos a almozar en media hora en nuestra casa los esperamos, no lleguen tarde porfavor. (no me dio tiempo de negarme o responderle, fue algo muy extraño pero solo pude bufar enojada, y suspirar, Edward escucho toda la conversación ya que lo había puesto en altavoz).

-Lo siento pequeño Eddy pero hoy no hay acción. (Dijo Edward un poco molesto refiriéndose a su parte, yo solté una pequeña risita le acaricie su espalda con una mano, y su cabello con la otra y bese u mejilla).

-Lo siento mar, yo no quería dejarte así, lo lamento. (Dije ya dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi culpa estaba sí).

-Hey, hey, no es tu culpa cielo, aquí el caliente soy yo, y te aseguro que tu también tendrás un poco de molestia por la interrupción, pero no te preocupes, tal vez fue lo mejor, no quiero que tu primera vez sea así solo porque no hay nadie, y por la emoción de habernos confesado, tu eres un ángel y mereces lo mejor del mundo y eso es lo que te daré. (Dijo besando mi frente y ayudándome a ponerme de pie yo podía sentir mi sonrojo desde mi cuello hasta la raíz de mi cabello, el solo rio y me beso de nuevo yo suspire abrazándolo de nuevo y pegando mi cuerpo aun desnudo al suyo, el me abrazo por la cintura, cuando las cosa estaban por volver a donde estábamos el se me separo de mi beso mi frente.

-Eres un peligro Bella Swan, no me tientes mi ángel, que no podre contenerme, aparte tenemos que vestirnos antes de que los Whitlock se preguntaran porque tardamos tanto.

-Simple, les diré que eres un perezoso, y que no podías levantarte, ellos me creeran ya que han estado presentes en varias ocasiones, en ese aspecto eres tan parecido a Emm los dos hibernan en lugar de dormir, aun que ya voy descubriendo otras similitudes. (Dije tratando de contener mi risa y al final estallando en una pequeña carcajada, y dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta me detuvo y me abrazo con fuerza y suspiro en mi cabello, y luego aspiro fuertemente).

-Que es lo que quieres decir, novia mía, que soy tan pervertido como mi hermano. (Dijo tratando de negarlo pero podía sentirlo, y era un poco cómico, que lo intentara solté un par de risitas más y ladeé mi cabeza para que tuviera más acceso, beso mi cuello de un lado y del otro y mi clavícula, esto era realmente la gloria, se separo de mi con ultimo beso fue a urgar al armario, saco algo, , luego sentí como me pasaba una camiseta por la cabeza, era la de su equipo de futball americano, yo solo solte una risita, el se acerco y beso mi cuello).

-Mi chica me fascina cuando traes una camisa mía, eso antes me hacia sentir especial como si de verdad era importante para ti, y ahora que lo se te quedaras con todas las playeras que tengan mi nombre, porque eres mi chica, eres mi chica.(Empezó a canturrea feliz, yo solo negué con la cabeza, lo atrape mientras hacia su extraño baile de la victoria, y lo bese fuertemente).

-Bueno, mi chica tiene que ir a cambiarse, pero puedes quedarte, con la camisa puesta después de que te arregles, si por favor. (Dijo y me imagine y como ponía cara de perrito, que tanto le gustaba poner, yo solo me reí quedito y asentí con la cabeza).

Baje a mi cuarto y me di una ducha rápida me coloque unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos y unos tenis azul marino con blanco, según decía la etiqueta que Alice le coloco, me cepille el cabello me coloque la crema para peinar y me hice una cola floja, y subí para alimenta a motita, que de seguro estaba hambrienta, le serví de comer en su platito, y ella danzaba a su alrededor, de pronto empezó a gruñir y a ladrar estaba muy tensa, yo solo solté una risita al saber la razón de su comportamiento, de pronto sentí unos familiares brazos rodeando mi cintura, y un beso en mi frente.

-Creo que no le caigo bien a tu bola de pelos. (Dijo un poco molesto y pude intuir que la fulminaba con la mirada ya que ladro más fuerte, yo le solté un manotazo).

-Oye, es la cosa esa la que me ataca, yo soy un dulce angelito. (Dijo soltándome y alzando las manos en son de paz, yo solo negué con la cabeza).

-Tonto, no te quiere porque desde que llego la tratas mal, tiene suficientes motivos para que no le agrades, solo intenta proteger a su ama. (Dije con suficiencia abrazándolo de nuevo y besando su cuello, el suspiro y coloco su barbilla sobre mi cabeza).

-Tenemos que irnos ci.., angel.

-¿Por qué ya no me dices cielo mar? (Pregunte realmente curiosa, el suspiro y me estrujo entre sus fuertes brazos, yo suspire de felicidad).

-No me gusta decirte así ya, porque ella me exigió que la llamara así, frente a ti y a mi familia, yo pensaba que estaba celosa, y por no quererla hacer sentir mal acepte llamarla así, sabía que te lastimaba a mi me costaba trabajo decírselo, esa es la razón lo siento ángel. (Dijo abrazándome más fuerte y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello).

Yo solo suspire, no tenia más que hacer, me dolía pero nada ganaba recriminándole sus errores, lo bese en el pelo y suspire antes de hablar.

-Mientras, yo pueda seguirte llamando mar, no me importa, yo se que me amas y que te equivocaste pero lo has admitido y me has pedido disculpas, no veo que tenga de malo mi nuevo apodo.

-Tonta Bella, claro que te amo con todo el corazón eso jamás lo dudes. (Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dando me un dulce beso en mi nariz y suspire esto es maravilloso).

-Bueno tenemos que irnos porque nos esperan. (Dijo, tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la entrada, yo suspire sabía que no podía dejar a motita sola, así que lleve mis dedos a mi boca, silbe tenuemente y motita llego hasta mi, solté la mano de Edward y cargue a motita en el brazo contrario donde se encontraba Edward, ya que ellos Vivian en guerra declarada y constante).

-¿Por qué tiene que ir la bola de pelos? (Dijo quejándose como un bebe).

-Bebe Eddy esta celoso de un adorable cachorrito, no seas malo mar, no la podemos dejar solita motitas es una bebe, y no se debe descuidar a los bebes.(Dije poniendo mi mejor cara de gatito de sherk solo para que aceptara, el suspire y me dio un pequeño beso, motita gruño desde su lugar en mi brazo, y Edward le gruño de vuelta, yo solo lo bese de vuelta, y negué con la cabeza).

Este fin de semana fue espectacular, dormimos juntos los dos días ya que todos se "Retrasaron" por motivos insignificantes, jajajaja ya se imaginaran cuales motivos verdad, Edward y yo nadamos en mucha mucha miel, el es maravillosos, los señores Whithlock se fascinaron bueno, Lilian solo dijo que pensó que se volvería vieja y arrugada antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que nos amábamos, cuando le contamos, fue un poco cómico la reacción de Willliam, dijo "si lastimas a mi princesa, yo sé muchas formas de lastimarte", y después agrego " no solo los policías tienen contactos chico, tenlo en cuente", después de esa explicita amenaza Edward solo beso mi cabellos trago fuerte y contesto y dijo "NO se puede lastimar a la luz de tu universo, ya que te sumirías en la oscuridad", Lilian solo suspiro y le dijo a Will "Recuerdas cuando me decías cosas como esas, eres tan adorable", si dijo Will "Era cuando no querías matarme de hipotermia al dormir en el patio solo por que acepte que Jenifer Aniston era más guapa que Jolie, es muy injusto solo conteste la pregunta de los chicos" "ha, tú no tienes derecho a ver a ninguna lagartona, yo soy a la única que puedes ver y te quedo claro" , "Claro mujer, a veces pienso que eres una mala mujer conmigo" replico Will poniendo cara de mártir eso me susurro Ed, "Yo que te iba dar recompensa esta noche por portarte bien durante una semana, y ahora has pedido tu recompensa y ganado el sillón por mentiroso y dramático" replico lilian, nosotros no parábamos de reír fue un almuerzo muy entretenido y divertido, volví en si cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos pasar por mi espalda y como posaba su cabeza sobre el hueco de mi cuello. Beso esa parte y luego suspiro.

-Lista para el interrogatorio. (Dijo soltando una risita después, yo fingí un escalofrió, ellas juntas eran terroríficas, pero unidas a Em y Jazz eran el cuarteto apocalipsis, Em y Jazz se dedicarían a amenazarlo con toda clase de tortura si me hacia algún tipo de daño, y las chicas me preguntarían hasta que base llegamos.

-Claro que si mar, solo espero que Carlisle nos permita dormir en el mismo cuarto de nuevo

-Jajaja, si no, nos lo da iré a tu cuarto todas las noches para dormir con tu cabeza en mi pecho, para oler tus dulce olor toda la noche, y para despertar con tu dulce sonrisa cada mañana. (Entre cada frase besaba la parte mencionada, era tan dulce algunas veces, que todo el dolor sufrido valió la pena, y lo pasaría de nuevo si fuera por él, pero no estoy segura de volver a soportarlo, tengo miedo en cierto aspecto no quiero volver a perderlo, no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo, con cada pensamiento que venía a mi mente me ponía cada vez más triste, creo que Ed, se dio cuenta ya que tomo mi cara y me beso la frente dejo sus labios descansar en mi frente suspiro y sin soltar mi cara comenzó a decir).

-Nunca voy a terminar de arrepentirme de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero te prometo que cada día de mi vida intentare ser mejor, para ser el merecedor de tu perdón se que te lastime y mucho como nadie más, pero dedicare mi patética vida en ser una mejor persona, para así ser merecedor de tu amor Te amo y si en mis manos esta nunca te lastimare de nuevo T.E..A.M.O...EL..CO..RA..ZON. (EL discurso me dejo sin palabras, podía sentir la sinceridad en cada una de ellas y también podía sentir el terrible pesar que sentía por todo lo que hiso a enamorarse de Vicky, solo espero que ella salga de nuestras vidas, cuando dijo las últimas palabras para besar alguna parte de mi cara y cuello).

-Solo quiero que ella salga de nuestras vidas y nunca regrese, te amo, y sé que lo que hiciste era porque la amabas a ella más que a mí. (Dije bajando mi cara aun entre sus manos al percatarme de la verdad).

-Nunca escúchame bien, Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, TE he amado durante tanto tiempo tal vez de formas distintas, pero siempre estuviste presente, aquí mi corazón late solo por ti tu eres la luz de este corazón, sin ti amor, no existe primavera aquí, tú has sido mi luz durante tanto tiempo que no pude percibir el brillo porque eras una constante para mí porque no me percate de la diferencia, era como si tú fueras el Sol y ella solo la luna que intentaba brillar con tu luz, pero ella no es importante me di cuenta que ni siquiera era la luna, porque la luna alumbraría algo con la luz prestada pero ella nunca lo hiso solo eclipso la verdadera intensidad de tu luz, y cuando la encontré en su apartamento con James, solo sentí mi orgullo masculino herido, nada más, no me dolió que no me amara, y cuando me abrió los ojos sobre ti solo sentí una inmensa tristeza por haberte lastimado de tal forma, por haber actuado de una forma tan estúpido contigo, lo lamento tanto haberte lastimado espero que me perdones mi ángel.(Dijo bajando sus manos a mi cintura, y escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre y mi cuello yo tome su cara con las dos manos y enfoque mi cara en la suya le bese sus fuertes pómulos, su nariz sus ojos y por ultimo su boca con besos dulces tiernos tratando de demostrarle lo que yo sentía).

-Mar, no tengo nada que perdonarte, cuando se ama de verdad el perdón se da de corazón, tú me has dado muchos momentos de felicidad y te amo por eso por que sinti un parte de mi muere y consume, lentamente cada rastro de felicidad en mi seria un caparazón vacio, no sentirá as que dolor, te amo y creo en nosotros y luchare por nosotros, con todo mi corazón. (Dije muy segura de mí, espero haber transmitido el sentimiento que quería).

-Gracias mi cielo, mi ángel, cielo no te molesta que te vuelva a llamar así.(Pregunto apretándome entre sus fuertes brazos, y besando el tope de mi cabeza y colocando después nuestras frentes unidas, yo sabía que lo decía para que diera cuenta que Victoria ya no sería un impedimento para amarnos, era como decirme que quería ser el mismo de antes y eso lo comprendía a la perfección así que solo asentí, era realmente genial era lo que siempre soñé).

Escuchamos el timbre de seguro eran Emmet y Rose ya que ellos vinieron por auto y legarían antes, Alice llegaría al aeropuerto en ½ hora y Esme y Carlisle pasarían por ellos, era de esperar que Alice lo planeara todo, se escucho el estruendo antes de su atronadora voz.

-BOM BABY. (Grito a todo volumen solo reí bajito, hace una semana todos vimos en película "yo escuche" de las locuras del emperador, y aun que todos decían que Emm era Kronk el tomo esa frase creo que Rose todavía no se arrepiente bastante de a verla sugerido, ya que Alice quería ver Encantada, y quería ver La Bella y La Bestia, Emm empezó a decir que tendrá que encontrarme un que pareciera una bestia y luego Rose Dijo "Para que si tenemos a una tal vez no parezca bestia pero actúa como una", todos se quedaron en silencio, yo no quería arruinar el momento así que le pregunte a Jazz cual quería la regla de ese día era solo películas de Disney él quería ver Toy Story, ya que él decía que era Woody, y Emm Buzz, desde pequeños era tonto pero no me quejaba, y Emm quería ver Lilo y Stitch, y gano Rose ya que metimos el nombre de las películas en el sombrero de Em con la forma de las orejas de Stitch Rose nos miro con suficiencia y coloco su película, solo se podía ver dos y la segunda que vimos fue Toy Story, Jazz estaba tan feliz que hiso un baile de la felicidad, Em se rio como por 20 minutos yo como no lo vi pero me lo imagine y me contagie de su risa, realmente estaba triste en esos momentos pero compartir con mi familia era algo maravillosa).

Bajamos tomados de la mano no queríamos ocultar nada porque o hacíamos nada malo, cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras Rose seso de decirle a Emm que si no dejaba de hacer esa ridiculez lo iba a castigar por y sé quedo totalmente e silencio y sentí sus mirada, terminamos de bajar y Ed me abrazo por la espalda.

-Rose no sé, porque no te gusta es genial y totalmen.. (Y ahí se detuvo su frase eso significa que ya nos estaba observando también-9.

-Que significaesto, quita tus garras de mi hermanita Belly si quieres tener un pequeño Eddy algún día. (Dijo Emm tronado sus dedos y su cuello).

-Deja que se expliquen y después yo te ayudare. (Dijo Rose me supongo que lo sujeto de algún modo ya que no escuche sus pasos más).

-Pero Rose la esta tocando, como el no es el que la vio toda triste y escondida por los rincones llorando para "no causar molestias", el no tuvo que ver sus ojitos tristes todo el tiempo, él solo estuvo de caliente tirándose ala arpía, no es justo quiero golpiarlo y lo merece no hay justificación.

-Emm deja que hablen o te cumpliré el castigo del que hablábamos hace un segundo, entendido.

-Si Rose.

Yo solo sujete las manos de mi mar mas fuerte ya que intento soltarme cuando Em comenzó a decir aquel discurso tan hiriente, se puso en tensión y me imagino que empezó ha sentirse culpable de nuevo, yo suspire y intente hablar pero el apretó mis manos y suspiro y comenzó.

-YO se que para ustedes todo lo que hice no tiene justificación y ciertamente no la tengo, solo puedo asegurarles que amo a Bell desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenia 13 fue la primare vez que descubri lo absurdo e irracionales que pueden llegar a ser los celos cuando enconte a Bells en los columpios abrazada de Jazz llorando a mares, estaba tan celoso que golpea a Jazz y le exiji a mi ángel que me dijera que le pasaba y porque estaba con Jazz y no conmigo, tonto pero solo tenia 13 y ella toco casi todo el día el violín tenia miedo ya que no almorzó ni comio ni ceno, esa fue la primera vez que lastime lo se por que Jazz me lo conto o solo lo que podía escuchar. (Dijo con una risa irónica).

**Rocorde porque lloraba en los brazos de Jazz ese dia, cuando veníamos de las clases de reconocimiento y la cesión en grupo, yo sentí a Ed y se lo hice saber, seguimos caminando y el se tenso.**

**-¿Qué pasa Jazz?**

**Pero no tuve que exigirle una respuesta porque escuche la conversación o parte de ella.**

**-Te gusta Bella Swan. (Contesto una voz conocida, se trataba de un chico que se llama Garret que tenia 15 y su hermanita se llama Irina).**

**-No tengo por que darte explicaciones. (Dijo un molesto Edward).**

**-Claro que tienes, ya que si no te gusta podre conquistar su corazón, ella es una chica muy dulce y es buena con mi hermanita y le ayuda siempre, quiero tener una novia, buena, bonita, inteligente, y hermosa como ella, pero si tu me dices que a ti te gusta yo no hare ningún intento de conquistarla, ya que se que tendría las de perder. (Le dijo Garret, el era mi amigoy sabia lo que sentía por Edward, creo que de alguna forma retocida intentaba ayudarme y le agredecie el esfuerzo).**

**-Ella solo es mi hermana, sus papás murieron y vive con nosotros, es mi mejor amiga y nunca podre sentir nada más.**

**Fue todo lo que necesite para pedirle a Jazz que me sacara de ese lugar me sentía tan tonta, yo lo amaba desde hace tanto y para el solo era su hermana, alcance a escucha como Garret le decía "si no te das cuenta a tiempo tal vez pierdas lo más importante para ti", yo solo pude pensar que ese consejo no me servía de nada, llore aproximadamente una hora en el hombro de Jazz, no podía parar el me susurraba palabras reconfortantes besaba el tope de mi cabeza, me tense cuando sentí su presencia me aferre mas al pecho de Jazz, el me arranco del pecho de Jazz, y lo golpeo y después me grito por una explicación ya que no se la podía dar Salí corriendo a mi alcoba u me encerré en el armario que Alice me confecciono era tan amplio que tenia una banca para sentarse, me senté en ella y comencé a tocar mi violín que había tomado antes de entrar era el violín de la abuela, toque toda la noche, canciones tristes, o románticas pero ninguna alegre, Esme abrió con sus llaves y me acostó cuando deje de tocar.**

-Bueno digamos que te creo y la arpía donde queda en todo esto. (Dijo Emm como siempre tan sutil, nótese el sarcasmo).

-Pues muy lejos de aquí, me espero porque si juegas con ella yo no solo me limitare a dejarte sin hijos, sino que te cortare en pedacitos pequeños y te daré de comer a motita, al fin y al cabo también le caes mal a ella, verdad que si pequeña. (Dijo Rose, y recibió con un ladrido la aprobación del plan de parte de motita, este fin de semana no se habían logrado caer bien).

-Basta Rose no dejare que mates a Edward, yo estoy dejando que me abrace por una razón. (Pero no se dejo terminar y dijo).

-Pues claro el amor te volvió estúpida.

-Claro Rose entonces creo que siempre he sido estúpida porque siempre lo he amado. (YA bastante moleste).

-Bueno lo que yo quería decir, es que me di cuenta de mi error y mis sentimientos necesité un poco de ayuda pero lo hice, la amo y Victoria no será un impedimento para nosotros.

-Bueno pero te moleré cada hueso de tu cuerpo si le haces algo a mi hermanita.

-Mi amenaza no ha cambiado y tengo seguidores. (Y recibió otro ladrido de aprobación, Ed le gruño a motita y yo lo propine un codazo).

En ese momento llegaron los que faltaban, Esme lloro con la noticia y dijo que pensó que nunca lo lograríamos y Carlisle solo dijo "Edward te he educado para que sea un hombre de bien y un caballero esporo que así te comportes", sentó como se reía bajito y me susurro "si nos hubiera visto el sábado en la mañana no nos diría esto, lo bueno es que nos permitió dormir juntos" .

Ya estábamos es su cama yo no había cambiado mis cosas pero pues dormíamos en una cama así que no encontré el fin de cambiarnos de nuevo.

-MEenscanta que te pongas mi camisas para dormir cuando veo mi nombre en ellas me hace pensar que algún dia seras la señora Cullen y se que lo seras, teamo. (Dijo mientras nos empesabamos a besar dulce y tierno me rescosto sobre la cama, el sobre mi, todo estaba subiendo de nivel muy rápido, hasta que la burbuja se revento cuado la escoba golpeo el techo y ekmm grito a todo pulmo).

-NO QUIERO QUE KE HAGAN COMO LOS CONEJOS EN SU CUARTO, QUIERO VIVIR EN LA INGNORANCIA. (Se escucho un fuerte golpe y un "aush osita" por parte de emm, y luego dos portasos).

Se escucho que golpearon denuevo el piso de nuestro cuarto.

-POR SU CULPA MI OSITO NO ENTRERA A SU CUEBITA HOY, SI YO NO PUEDO UNSTEDES MENOS.

-CALLATE EMM. (Gritamos, Ed, Jazz, Ali, y yo a la vez).

-Emmet si no guardas silenci y el debido respeto que merece tus hemanos y tu novia, te quedaras sin consola durante 2 meses, así que medita tu próximo comentario, por lo pronto ya perdiste la consola por dos semanas.

-Pero mamá, no oiste los ruidos de la cama, yo escucho lo ruidos de sus cochinadas abajo sobre mi cabeza .

-Emmet ya son 4 semanas y no se hable mas sobre el asunto o tu y Rose juegan cartas durante la noche en su cuarto en Londres ustedes viven solos ahí así que no quiero oir ni una queja.

-NO TIENES CONSOLA OSO. (Grito Alice a todo pulmon).

-CALLATE DUENDE DEL MAL.

-Emmet son 6 semanas, ¿Quieres que sigan aumentando?

-Pero mamá.

-Nada de peros regresa a tu cuarto, y mañana te disculparas contodos, entendido.

-Pero, mamá.

-Dije entendido.

-Si mamá, entendido.

Se escucharon pasos y a un Emm rumiando por las escaleras, sentí las manos de Ed acariciando mis costados despues coloco su cabeza en mi cuello aspiro y luego suspiro y hablo.

-Te gustaría tener una cita de verdad conmigo el próximo sábado.

-wooww claro me encantaría mar, donde iremos.

-No te lo diré pero te aseguro que será una noche inolvidable.

Y así con mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y mi mente enfocada en el próximo sábado, cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

Chicas espero y les guste este capitolo lo he hecho con mucho amor, gracias por leer y ammm les agredeceria un comentario positivo si es que lo meresco besos y de nuevo gracias.

Atte:Heart on Winter amazona.


End file.
